Hielo y Fuego
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Él siempre ha sido cómo el frío hielo. Incluso, desde que era un inocente niño. Y ella… Ella siempre ha sido el fuego que logra derretirlo. Incluso, desde antes de conocerse.
1. Nuevo jefe para Astoria, ¡A la orden!

**Hielo y Fuego.**

_Él siempre ha sido cómo el frío hielo. Incluso, desde que era un inocente niño. Y ella… Ella siempre ha sido el fuego que logra derretirlo. Incluso, desde antes de conocerse._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno.<strong>

Caminaba a prisa. No. Casi corría.

No podía permitirse llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo. Ya tenía suficiente con ser una más de las desempleadas del mundo mágico, cómo para también hacer que la despidieran el primer día por impuntualidad. Aun no sabía si quiera de que trataba el trabajo, más confiaba en que su fiel amiga, Anastasia, le indicara lo que tenía que hacer en cuánto llegara. Sin embargo, no podía ponerse a pensar en ello. Astoria Cornelia Greengrass debía llegar temprano y ya llevaba unos cuántos minutos de retraso.

Astoria no es una mujer particularmente hermosa. No; ser reina de belleza se lo puede dejar fácilmente a su hermana. Tampoco es cómo Anastasia, su mejor amiga, la cuál posee una exótica belleza, con sus cabellos pelirrojos y sus ojos de un verde tan oliva, que se asemeja fácilmente a un tono amarillo. Anya tiene facciones felinas, es bonita.

No, _Astoria es diferente. _

La menor de las hermanas Greengrass posee un cabello castaño, casi avellana, tan lacio, que poco se puede hacer con él y los peinados no duran más que una hora. Por eso, llevaba hecha una coleta medio chueca. Más despeinada, imposible. Ella no es elegante, y por eso, con unos jeans sencillos le había bastado para correr hasta el Ministerio. Su rostro, libre de maquillaje, tiene un curioso toque infantil, cómo su nariz de botón. Sus labios son pequeños, sonrojados al igual que sus mejillas la mayoría del tiempo. Pero, de lo que Astoria podía estar orgullosa era de sus ojos: de un inquietante y profundo esmeralda, oscuro; de esos que no cabe duda de que es verde y no azul. Su cuerpo no tiene mucha ciencia, pues no es exuberante. Sus curvas son sencillas y su complexión es delgada, sus pechos ni siquiera son tan grandes. Pero, la castaña no se aflige por ello.

Tiene un perfil extraño. Fue Slytherin, más sin embargo, nunca fue considerada una verdadera serpiente. Tenía su veneno e incluso, aún lo tiene, pero prefiere mantenerlo oculto. Sus padres, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con la pureza de sangre, no se vieron involucrados con Voldemort, pues no aprobaban sus métodos. No es educada y refinada cómo su hermana, siempre ha sido considerada cómo una rebelde sin causa por sus familiares. Y ahora, luego de dos años buscando empleo, ha encontrado un puesto en el ministerio gracias a Anastasia. Su amiga le comentó que quizás no le agradaría, pero la desesperación de Astoria por librarse de las quejas de su padre por mantenerse y no depender del cobijo de su mejor amiga, le hizo aceptar casi al instante.

Por esa razón, estaba tan apurada por llegar, caminando en aquellas calles mágicas en dirección al ministerio. Le era difícil moverse con rapidez por la multitud que se aglomeraba en la acera. Nadie se movía y los que lo hacían, lo hacían con aquella lentitud parsimoniosa que a la chica le sacaba de quicio.

**—** ¡Astoria! **—**. La chica aun no logra entender porque su mala suerte. Emerick, un viejo amigo, se acercaba por el lado contrario esperando que la castaña se detuviera. Ella, compusó una amable sonrisa, movió sus labios indicando que no podía hablar. Y siguió, sin más.

Visualizó, unos minutos más tardes, el edificio que espera se convertiría en su nuevo empleo. Aceleró, entonces, el paso. Y llegó justo en el momento en el cuál su mejor amiga salía a su encuentro para recibirla.

**—** ¡Tori, pensé que ya no llegabas! **—**. Exclamó mientras la abrazaba y la tomaba del brazo para arrastrarla con ella dentro del edificio. Antes de que Astoria pudiera preguntar, ya su amiga comenzaba a hablar acerca de lo que tenía que hacer. **—**No quiero nada de grosería, ni pedantería, ni orgullo. Astoria, debes comprender que no sobreviras en éste empleo siendo… _Tú_. Tu jefe es muy jocoso. Sólo debes hacer lo que él te indique y estarás bien. Serás su secretaria y estás en período de prueba. Éste período dura aproximadamente dos o tres semanas. Casi un mes, en ocasiones. **—**Explicaba la pelirroja mientras caminaban hacía la oficina dónde Astoria tendría que esperar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la pelirroja se detuvo en seco, incluyendo su parloteó y volteó a ver a su amiga, uniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria. **—**Y por favor, ¡Astoria, te lo pido de por favor! Ningún comentario sobre la guerra de Hogwarts**—. **Y sin más, la pelirroja abrió la puerta y empujó a la castaña dentro del lugar, como si la estuviese entregando a la boca del lobo.

Astoria se quedó con las preguntas en la boca, sin poder hablar más de lo que su amiga le había permitido desde que había llegado; es decir, _nada_. No se preocupó por ello. O al menos, no se preocupó cómo debió haberlo hecho. En lugar de sentarse, comenzó a recorrer la oficina de quién sería su nuevo jefe.

Dejó su cartera sobre una mesita y caminó alrededor del lugar, descubriendo libros que ella había leído y que le encantaban, o dibujos muy bien hechos, enmarcados en la pared. Observó fotos de personas que no conocía, pero que se le hacían tremendamente conocidas. Parecía un buen jefe, a pesar de todo. Hasta que su mirada esmeralda se posó sobre un pequeño cuadro en la mesa central, que enmarcaba un dibujo hecho a lápiz. _Un dibujo que ella reconoció._

Astoria era dada a dibujar. Le gustaba hacerlo. Y ese dibujo había sido especial para ella, pero lo había perdido hacía ya años. En el dibujo se podía ver el lago negro de Hogwarts y una persona de espaldas al público, sentado solo en las orillas del lago. Era rubio platinado y Astoria aún podía recordar sus penetrantes orbes mercurio. Desconcertada, desvió su mirada hacía el retrato al lado del dibujo. En la foto mágica podía verse un rubio sonriendo con arrogancia. Astoria lo reconoció, a pesar de que ya no tenía las facciones adolescentes que tenía en Hogwarts. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, sus facciones seguían siendo finas y elegantes, y su piel todavía era pálida cómo la porcelana. Pero, sus gestos se habían endurecido, su cabello ahora estaba corto y no lo peinaba hacía tras, sino que lo dejaba cómo estaba. Se podía notar unos músculos bien trabajados tras la túnica de gala y su rostro había perdido todo rastro infantil que hubiera podido tener. _Era un hombre_.

Entonces, lo entendió todo y maldijo para sus adentros por su mala suerte.

Caminó con prisa hasta su cartera y se dispuso a cruzar el umbral, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al mismo, un rubio atractivo de impactantes orbes plateados le impidió el paso. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de oficina, negros y una camisa blanca, junto a una corbata negra. Desde que la moda muggle llegó al mundo mágico, todos en el Ministerio vestían igual, sin dejar de lado aquella negra larga túnica que llevaba a modo de chaqueta. Su postura inspiraba respeto, luego de haber pasados dos años en Azcaban, después de salir de Hogwarts. Y aunque no tenía un puesto poderoso, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo uno de los hombres más influyentes en aquél lugar. Sin embargo, su mirada delataba el cansancio y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que hacer el joven para llegar hasta allí.

Y eso sólo le dio a pensar a la joven Greengrass que, efectivamente, su amiga la había metido en la boca del lobo.

**—**Greengrass, no esperaba verte a tan pronto. Serás mi nueva secretaria, si no me equivoco, ¿Cierto? **—**. La chica asintió y deseó con todas sus ganas que se la tragará la tierra, pues no quería a Draco Malfoy cómo jefe.

_Estás pérdida, Astoria. Completamente pérdida. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo, menos mi querida Anastasia y mi galán particular, Emerick, son de Jotaká. Así que todos los créditos a ella. Así cómo he basado a Astoria en la imágen que nos porpociona **Ophelia Greengrass **quién ha logrado que me enamorara de ésta maravillosa pareja, así que de cierta forma, dedico éste fic a ella.

Cómo se darán cuenta, no es la historia dónde son prometidos a obligación. Y pues, aun no estoy segura a dónde llegará ésto, ni que tan largo será. Espero que no mucho, pero quiero desarrollar la historia con lo que tengo en mi mente. Es mi primer fic largo con ésta pareja, por lo que si me salgo mucho del cannon, especialmente en Draco, quisiera que me corrigieran. De igual manera, ésto es cómo una especie de introducción a la historia cómo tal. Espero subir el próximo cap la semana que viene. Pero, no prometo nada por las clases. Y bueno, creo que más nada. Espero que les guste y me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Besos, Gabriela. _  
><em>


	2. ¿Por qué yo, Malfoy?

**Hielo y Fuego.**

_Él siempre ha sido cómo el frío hielo. Incluso, desde que era un inocente niño. Y ella… Ella siempre ha sido el fuego que logra derretirlo. Incluso, desde antes de conocerse._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos.<strong>

– ¿Estás bien, mini-Greengrass? –. Habían pasado ya siete minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos desde que Draco había entrado en la oficina, había hablado y Astoria, se había quedado paralizada. No había abierto la boca para responder a su primera pregunta, ni tampoco se había movido de su lugar. Incluso, aun tenía el bolso a medio colocar y parecía más una estatua que una bruja. – Greengrass, deja el juego. Tengo una reunión dentro de veinte minutos, pero eso debes saberlo, siendo mi secretaria. –. Parecía que Draco hablaba más solo que con la joven Astoria, quién aun se mantenía aterrada.

¿Por qué Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué no había podido ser Theodore Nott o Blaise Zabini? ¡Hasta podía aceptar a la misma Parkinson, si estaba tan desesperada! Pero… Pero, ¿Draco? Astoria estaba que sacaba su varita y se lanzaba un _Avada _a sí misma.

Nunca le había agradado el joven Malfoy. Quizás, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie, a pesar de que nunca habían intercambiado más que insultos y humillaciones. Conocía a los de su calaña; ególatras, egoístas y crueles. Y por supuesto, no le gustaba la gente así. Y ahora, trabajaría para él. No lograba comprender aun porque Draco había decidido contratarla a ella, sin siquiera una entrevista previa. Siendo el rubio, seguramente tendría cientos de brujas a su disposición para el empleo, de todos los tamaños y no hablamos necesariamente de la altura. Sin embargo, entre todas esas brujas, la había elegido a ella. La más menuda, infantil y grosera de todas. La más altanera, ¿De qué le serviría? Además…

Un ruido seco la sacó de sus pensamientos. Draco se había dejado caer en uno de los cómodos sillones verdes que tenía frente al escritorio y la miraba, esperando alguna respuesta. Y cómo si con el golpe, la castaña hubiese vuelto a la realidad, dejó caer su bolso y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la oficina.

–No, no, no, no, no, no. Debe ser una broma… ¡Una broma! –.

– ¡Oh, genial! Otra que habla sola. –Bufó Draco por lo bajo, pero Astoria no pareció escucharlo y siguió caminando cómo serpiente enjaulada por la oficina.

– ¡Es inverosímil! Debe haber una razón… Y… –De pronto, la joven de veintiún años se detuvo en seco y observó a Draco fijamente, clavándole su esmeralda y amenazante mirada. – ¿Por qué yo, Malfoy? –. El hombre pareció hacer una mueca de fastidio, mientras se levantaba para acercarse a su escritorio y sacar un par de papeles que parecían importantes. La castaña intentó descubrir qué era, en vano.

–Bien, no quería empezar está conversación hasta la tarde, pero me temo que tendré que aprovechar las energías del café por la mañana. – Y sin más, Draco extendió a Astoria los papeles en sus manos.

{...}

Ella no entendía nada. Es decir, ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? "_Desaparecido hombre de mediana edad." "Aurores buscan posible sospechoso." "¿Voldemort ha regresado?" "Gente aterrorizada." "Asesinatos por doquier." "Ya no sólo son hijos de muggles, ahora los puros también mueren." _Esos y más eran títulos en los papeles que Astoria escasamente había podido leer antes de que Draco se los quitara. Eran muchas las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, pero la más importante en aquellos momentos era simple y clara; _¿Qué mierda tenía que ver todo eso con ella, Astoria Greengrass?_

–Creo que necesitaré más que unos papeles para entender, Malfoy. –Astoria frunció los labios, mientras observaba cómo el hombre frente a ella se encontraba demasiado tranquilo ante la situación. Draco, sin embargo, sentía sus manos temblar ligeramente y su firmeza flaquear ante lo que diría a continuación.

–Escucha bien, Greengrass, porque no pienso repetir ni una sola palabra, ¿Entendido? –. Cuando Astoria asintió a cascarrabias, por el hecho de no poder interrumpir y que su curiosidad le estuviese ganando, Draco se sintió listo para comenzar. –En los últimos dos meses se han presentado tres asesinatos de integrantes de familias con sangre pura. El primero, fue el Señor Morrel, el cuál es amigo íntimo de mi abuelo. El segundo, ha sido la Señora Tatiana Nott, mejor amiga de mi madre. Y el tercero, fue Marcus Flint, un viejo conocido que yo admiraba en el Quiddith. ¿Puedes, Astoria, decirme cuál es el factor común en las tres muertes? –. Preguntó el hombre arrastrando las palabras cómo solo él sabía hacerlo, lleno de paciencia y hasta algo de malicia. Ella se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse.

– ¿Todos son mortifagos? –. Respondió la chica, intentando adivinar. Realmente le importaba poco lo que le había contado Draco, aunque sentía lástima por la muerte de la madre de Nott. Para sorpresa de Astoria, el chico rio con carcajadas apagadas y negó con la cabeza, rotundamente.

– ¡Qué superficial eres, mini-Greengrass! –. Expresó Draco jugueteando con las puntas de las hojas en sus manos. –El señor Morrel no fue mortifago. Se alejó de Voldemort por no compartir sus ideas y según tengo entendido, Flint tampoco lo fue. Tatiana quizás, pero no estoy seguro. –Explicó el chico intentando dar razones a su risa. Entonces, fue cuando Astoria sintió real curiosidad por el tema y comenzó a analizar, hasta que los ojos abiertos cómo platos, descubrió el factor común.

–Todos tienen alguna relación contigo, por muy mínima que sea. –Concluyó la joven tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente a Draco. Volvió la mirada a la puerta de la oficina, descubriéndola cerrada por lo que suspiró aliviada. Seguramente Draco la había cerrado mientras ella se encontraba en su pequeño trance. –El Señor Morrel, era amigo de tu abuelo. Una conexión lejana, pero existe. Y Tatiana es la madre de uno de tus mejores amigos, lo cuál te afecta porque seguramente has pasado más de un verano en su casa. Y Flint, pues, fue quién te enseño a hacer trampa en los partidos de Quiddith y por lo tanto, existe conexión entre ustedes. –Draco asintió, sorprendido bajo una gruesa careta de indiferencia. Nunca hubiera pensado que Astoria sacaría las conclusiones tan eficientemente. –Pero, pueden ser casualidades, Draco. Es decir, no eres el centro del mundo y no todo tiene que ver contigo. –Y eh allí, en ese punto, cuando el rubio platinado seguía sorprendiéndose ante la ingenuidad de la joven.

–Las casualidades no existen, Astoria. Yo no he sido bueno, no he sido un héroe. Y tengo mucha gente atrás mio con ganas de hacerme daño. Sospecho de muchos, pero a solo unos pocos los creo capaces de cometer asesinatos sólo para vengarse. –Él iba a continuar hablando, pero una mueca llena de terror en el rostro de Astoria lo interrumpió. – ¿Qué pasa, Greengrass? –. Preguntó confundido, sin entender.

– ¡Me crees una sospechosa! Pe-pero… ¡¿Qué te he hecho yo? –. La joven llevó ambas manos a la parte superior de su pecho, en un gesto algo exagerado y dramático. Él solo se limitó a entornar los ojos con exasperación, perdiendo la paciencia por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

–No seas estúpida, Greengrass. No te he llamado por eso. Y deja el drama, que mucho me has hecho y bien podría sospechar de ti. –Entrecerró los ojos, mientras calmaba su tono de voz lleno de fastidio y exasperación. –Pero, no. No te he llamado, para que me rindas cuentas. No hoy. –Ella volvió a fruncir sus labios, sin comprender.

–Entonces, sigo sin entender, Malfoy. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? Es decir, a mi no me importa que alguien pueda estarse vengando de ti. Me tiene sin cuidado, la verdad. –Draco sonrió torcidamente, cómo hacía cuando se sabía conocedor de algo que nadie más sabía. Y eso, asustó a Astoria.

–Greengrass, yo sé dónde está mi padre. Está en Azkaban. ¿Dónde está el tuyo? –. Y con esa sencilla oración, Astoria se sintió pequeña e indefensa. ¡Joder! No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba su padre. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y se sintió repentinamente mareada.

–No hablo con él desde hace meses. –Respondió cómo toda explicación que parecía satisfacer al joven Malfoy. Él se inclinó en su silla en dirección a Astoria, cómo si fuera a decir un secreto importante y ella, de pronto, recuperó el interés por lo que Draco pudiera contarle.

–Ha habido un cuarto suceso. Una desaparición. Y el cuarto individuo, qué creo es el último, se llama y por favor, déjame terminar de hablar, Gaspard Greengrass. –Astoria ahogo un gritito de exalto. ¿Su padre? ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre con una venganza contra Malfoy? Estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo, pero decidió que quería escuchar la historia completa algo con lo que Draco se sintió aliviado. No estaba para dar muchas explicaciones. –Cómo sabrás, aunque tú seas una mocosa consentida que no me agrada, tú padre es cómo un segundo padre para mi. Daphne vino ayer, preguntando si sabía algo de él y luego de que ella se fue, me llegó Hook con una carta. Eran dos simples palabras; _Tú sigues. _Y le he estado dando vueltas a todo desde ayer. Descubrí que no puedo hacerlo solo y tú hermana no sirve para éste tipo de trabajos. Por eso, quiero que seas mi secretaria, Greengrass. –

– ¿Para jugar a los detectives? No, no, no. ¿Por qué no se lo dejas a los aurores? Creo que te sigues creyendo en el centro del Universo y… –Astoria sabía que no dejaría a su padre a merced de los aurores, esos mismos que le tenían cierto recelo por haber elegido el bando equivocado. Un largo suspiro salió de sus sonrojados labios y asintió. –De todas formas, sabías que te ayudaría, ¿Verdad? Será cómo tu segundo padre, pero sigue siendo el mio. Así que, ¿Qué plan tienes en mente, Malfoy? –Él sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no era común en sus facciones. Era una sonrisa más bien avergonzada, diferente a cómo sonreía normalmente.

–Ese es el punto, Greengrass. No tengo ningún plan. –Expresó el chico lo cuál hizo enfurecer a la joven castaña.

– ¿Y porque no te entregamos y ya? Es decir, te quieren a ti. Dejan a mi padre tranquilo y asunto resuelto. –Ella sabía que esa no era una opción, al menos para él. Porque ella estaría dispuesta a arrojarlo con leones si con eso salva la vida de su padre. Más sin embargo, la mirada de Draco, firme y gélida cómo el mismo hielo, le indicó que esa solución estaba fuera de orden. Ella, al contrario, estaba roja y furiosa, cómo el mismo fuego.

–Tengo poca información hasta ahora, Greengrass. Quizás, mientras voy a la reunión puedas leerla. No puedes decirle nada a nadie, Astoria. –Explicó el hombre repentinamente serio. Sin más, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, observando el reloj de muñeca que su madre le había regalado a los diecisiete años. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la oficina, se volvió a mirar a Astoria con aquellos orbes plateados que se asemejaban al mercurio, pero que en aquellos momentos, estaban cubiertos con un grueso tempano de hielo impenetrable. –Y has llegado tarde. Lo descontaré de tu salario. –Y sin más, salió de la oficina dejando a la joven castaña con demasiadas preguntas rondando su cabeza.

{...}

No podía concentrarse. Kingsley hablaba con sus empleados, entre los cuáles estaba Draco, pero él no prestaba atención a las palabras del ministro. Incluso, Kingsley decía algo sobre su departamento, el de Misterios, pero el rubio platino parecía estar en otro lado. Pensaba en Astoria y en aquella niña caprichosa que había conocido en Hogwarts. Aun la recordaba; era tan desesperante que él, precisamente Draco Malfoy quién no era dueño de mucha paciencia en Hogwarts, la encontraba sumamente odiosa. Incluso, aun podía recordar el día que la conoció en la Mansión Greengrass.

Aquél día, un Draco de siete años estaba enojado porque su madre lo había obligado a asistir al cumpleaños de la niña Daphne. No era que Daphne le cayera mal, pero normalmente era ella la que iba a su Mansión y no viceversa. Por supuesto, él no esperaba con encontrarse a la pequeña castaña corriendo por allí cómo si de un huracán se tratara. Ni tampoco esperaba que por ese pequeño huracán terminaría lleno de pintura verde, ensuciando así su traje de alta costura y costoso. A Narcisa le divirtió lo ocurrido y Lucius no se preocupó en reñir a la niña de cinco años, por lo que Draco salió con una muy mala impresión de esa casa. Sin contar, por supuesto, cuando le tiró los espaguetis en la cara mientras almorzaban ni cuando lo lanzó a la piscina. Porque sí, se podía decir que la pequeña niña que era Astoria, era muy tremenda.

Pero, ya no era una niña. Y llevaba seis años sin verla, en los cuáles la joven había terminado Hogwarts y había perdido muchos de sus gestos aniñados. Ahora, podía notar unos pechos de verdad bajo ese suéter color carmín, aunque no fueran tan exuberantes. Sus curvas se habían acentuado y había crecido varios centímetros. Sin embargo, seguía siendo la misma Astoria con nariz de botón y labios pequeños, en forma de durazno. O con su cabello terriblemente lacio y sus orbes inquietantemente esmeraldas. Con algo distinto en la mirada, definitivamente. Quizás, madurez. Tal vez, profundidad, pero seguía siendo la misma Astoria.

La misma Astoria que lo hubiera tirado a los carriles del tren en King Cross a la más mínima oportunidad y que estaba aun dispuesta a hacerlo, si con eso salvaba a su padre. Y, ¡Claro que lo había pensado! Entregarse a quién fuera el desconocido, para salvar a su segundo padre, pero luego de pensarlo unos minutos había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería morir, sin importar los daños colaterales que eso podía causar. Porque, cómo Astoria seguía siendo esa misma chica con una semejanza inmensa al furioso y rebelde fuego, él seguía siendo el mismo Draco; con porte elegante y facciones educadas que delataban el tempano de hielo que realmente era.

{...}

Caminaba cómo alma en pena. Sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, a pesar de que no habían derramado ni una sola lágrima. Y sus pensamientos parecían no estar junto a ella, sino con su padre, dónde fuera que estuviera él. Había salido de la oficina de Draco quince minutos después que él sin un destino previo. Pensó en buscar a Anastasia, o quizás a Daphne, pero finalmente había decidido caminar por los alrededores del ministerio para despejar su mente. Sin embargo, había parado en una pequeña plaza y se había dejado caer en un banco cómo si su cuerpo no tuviera el más mínimo peso.

La última vez que había hablado con su padre, habían discutido. Él se encontraba cansado de tener que mantenerle y ella estaba disgustaba porque no encontraba un empleo decente. Incluso, había estado trabajando en Honeydukes hasta el día que Ana la había llamado para ofrecerle el trabajo en el Ministerio. Astoria, desde que entró a Hogwarts, estuvo segura de que trabajaría cómo periodista en el Profeta. Incluso, al finalizar Hogwarts, había estudiado los dos años requeridos, pero encontrar trabajo en el Profeta era más difícil a que Voldemort regresara. Entonces, le asaltó un pensamiento. Recordó uno de los títulos que había leído en los papeles que Draco le había dejado ver por unos segundos y se sintió aterrada. 

_¿Voldemort ha regresado? _

–Astoria, ¿Estás bien? –. La castaña alzó la mirada encontrándose con los oscuros orbes de su mejor amigo, Emerick Friedman, el cuál se sentó a su lado con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Emerick era un hombre con buen corazón, hijo de muggles, que Astoria había conocido al salir de Hogwarts. Habían estudiado juntos, pero él era un Hufflepuf por lo que no tenían mucho trato. Sin embargo, se conocieron en Hogsmade una buena tarde un par de meses luego de Hogwarts, cuándo él comenzaba a trabajar en el ministerio y se volvieron inseparables, casi cómo Anastasia y Astoria.

–Supongo que si, Rick. Solo he tenido un día pesado, es todo. –Expresó la chica con su dulce mirada, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo quién la aceptó sin rechistar.

–Sabes que estaré para lo que necesites, ¿No? Incluso para detener a Malfoy, sin importarme que sea tu jefe. –. Comentó el chico castaño de ojos negros. Ella asintió, sonriendo. Un par de palabras más y Astoria decidió que era hora de volver a la oficina. Se despidió de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla y con el asunto de Voldemort en su cabeza, volvió casi corriendo al Ministerio.

{...}

Cuando Draco volvió a su oficina, Astoria se encontraba rodeada de un montón de papeles, leyéndolos atentamente. El rubio se sorprendió, pero se re compuso cuando la chica alzó la mirada. Ella enarcó una ceja, casi escéptica y volvió su mirada al montón de papeles en sus manos y regados por el escritorio de su nuevo jefe.

–Voldemort no tiene nada que ver. –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. –Voldemort tendría muchas cuentas que saldar antes de llegar a ti. Ni siquiera estarías en sus prioridades. –Expresó la chica con algo de malicia, sabiendo que eso afectaría el orgullo Malfoy del chico. No estar en la prioridad de alguien debe afectarlo y aunque así fue, su rostro se mantuvo tranquilo ante lo que ella expresó. De todas formas, ya eso lo sabía.

–Voldemort está muerto. Y así se quedara, ésta vez definitivamente. Eso de los Horrocruxes que salió en el Profeta lo explica todo. –Dijo Draco mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica y con un movimiento de muñeca sencillo, recogía todos los papeles que Astoria leía para ordenarlos sobre un estante. No el importó la mueca de disgusto de la castaña ni tampoco su mala educación. Con ella, no necesitaba ser el Draco que era con el resto de las mujeres. A ella no quería llevarla a la cama. –No me interesan tus descubrimientos tardíos, sólo quiero descubrimientos nuevos, Greengrass. ¿Qué tienes? –. Metió una mano en su bolsillo, luego de guardar su varita y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se levantara de su asiento. Ella así lo hizo y se sentó frente a él.

–Hoy por la noche, el Ministerio dará una fiesta. Irás. –Draco frunció los labios y estuvo dispuesto a interrumpirla, pero ella comenzó a hablar antes de que él pudiera hacer más. –Nuestro individuo estará en la fiesta. De eso no cabe duda. Debes estar pendiente. Quién te mire más, quién preste especial atención a tus gestos y quién parezca sospechoso. Seguramente será alguien fuera del Ministerio, alguien que quizás no hayas visto en mucho tiempo. Pero, también puede ser alguien cercano. Debes tener seis sentidos, Malfoy. Y estar pendiente de absolutamente de todo. –Explicó ella sin dirigirle la mirada. Sus esmeraldas estaban clavadas en el dibujo de su propiedad sobre el escritorio de Draco.

– ¿Y porque estaría el individuo en la fiesta, Greengrass? –. Preguntó sin comprender el hombre rubio. Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió.

–Porque quiere saber cuál ha sido tu reacción. ¿Te asústate, has tomado cartas en el asunto, qué está haciendo Draco Malfoy? Son preguntas que querrá responderse. Por eso, debes parecer indiferente a todo, lo cuál, estoy segura, no te será muy difícil. –Él asintió, sonriendo casi con orgullo por su nueva adquisición. Ella tenía razón.

Astoria dejó que él lo pensará, mientras observaba su dibujo. Recordaba aquél día. Le había gustado la escena y había decidido dibujarla. Y quizás, en ese momento, cuando las manos le temblaban al tomar el lápiz, había descubierto que Malfoy tenía un lado que no conocía.

– ¿Dónde lo conociste? –. Preguntó Astoria señalando el dibujo, pero Draco no le prestaba atención. Se había levantado y se había acercado a la puerta para abrirla, indicando con ese gesto que Astoria podía salir. Ella se levantó a cascarrabias y bufó exasperada, maldiciendo a su jefe por lo bajo, gesto al cuál él sonrió con encanto.

–Dile a Bersgtröm que te muestre tu lugar de trabajo. No será lejos, pero no se cuál de todos los escritorios es. –Comentó refiriéndose a Anastasia. Cuando Astoria pasó por su lado, sintió una mano fría adherirse a su muñeca, deteniéndola. Astoria bajó la mirada y pudo ver el inicio de la Marca Tenebrosa cubierta por las mangas de la camisa de Draco y un pequeño escalofríos le recorrió la espina dorsal. Recordó, entonces, todo lo que Draco había hecho en su estancia por Hogwarts y se convenció a si misma, que el Draco que había dibujado realmente no existía. –Y Astoria; –Su sonrisa le trajo un mal presentimiento, cuando él se acercó a su oído casi melosamente, aunque con una terrible sensualidad. –Estate lista a las siete. Y cómprate un vestido bonito. Iremos juntos a la fiesta, es tu primer encargo. –Y sin más, la soltó para cerrar la puerta prácticamente en sus narices, dejándola completamente desarmada antes esas palabras.

Pues, qué podía hacer. Al fin y al cabo, _eran órdenes del jefe. _

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Aquí explico un poco más lo que será la trama general de la historia, pero falta conocer mucho más. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué es de la vida de Nott, Zabini, Daphne y nuestra adorada Parkinson? ¿Que es de la vida de Anastasia y Emerick? ¿Y la Señora Malfoy? Además, creo que hay muchas preguntas por resolver aun. ¿Quién es el <em>individuo? <em>¿Por qué busca a Draco? ¿Por qué el padre de Astoria? ¿Tendrá ella algo que ver? ¿Y el dibujo de dónde coño salió? Si quieren saber todo ésto, tendrán que leer la historia (:

Gracias por los comentarios, a **RoseGreengrass: **Gracias, linda, por leer la historia. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que éste capi sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos; un beso ;)

**Ophelia Greengrass: **Pues, ¿Qué te puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Que me encantan tus escritos y muchos de ellos han inspirado ésta historia. Así que, ¡Gracias a ti! Espero que éste capi te guste y ya me voy corriendo a leer tus nuevos escritos. Nos leemos y un beso grande (:

Además, gracias por las alertas y por poner la historia cómo favorita. Eso me ayuda a escribir. Entonces, aceptó tomatazos y todo lo que se les ocurra. Ya, estoy en el punto de mira :D

**Disclaimer: **Todo, menos mi querida pelirroja de ojos felinos, Anastasia y mi galán castaño de ojos oscuros, Emerick, son de Jotaká. Así que todos los créditos a ella. Así cómo he basado a Astoria en la imágen que nos proporciona **Ophelia Greengrass, **una gran escritora en éste fandom.


	3. El juego comienza

**Hielo y Fuego.**

_Él siempre ha sido cómo el frío hielo. Incluso, desde que era un inocente niño. Y ella… Ella siempre ha sido el fuego que logra derretirlo. Incluso, desde antes de conocerse._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres.<strong>

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe y la pelirroja dio un sobresalto sobre su asiento, ahogando un grito de espanto. Anastasia observó a Astoria con ojos cómo platos mientras la castaña se acercaba a ella señalándola con el dedo índice, amenazante. Tenía sus orbes esmeraldas entrecerradas y sus labios fruncidos, lo que indicaba a Anya que su amiga ya había conocido a su nuevo jefe.

–Tori…–.

– ¡Loca! ¡Estás completamente loca! –. Expresó la Greengrass cuando estuvo parada frente a ella. –Dame, por favor, una buena razón para no estrangularte ahora misma, Anastasia Karina. –Astoria cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, contando hasta diez.

– ¿Soy tu mejor amiga? –. Astoria enarcó una ceja. En aquellos momentos, eso no sería suficiente. – ¿Me quieres? –. Astoria se limitó a bufar. –Porque sin mi, Astoria, no sobrevivirás al empleo. –Y la pelirroja esperó que esa fuera razón suficiente para que su mejor amiga no le cayera directo a la yugular. La Greengrass pareció pensar por algunos minutos, antes de asentir y finalmente sentarse en la silla al frente de Anastasia, repentinamente exhausta. – ¿Qué pasa, Tori? –.

–Ya me ha dado mi primer encargo. –La mujer de mirada felina la observó con atención, esperando el resto de la oración. –Debo ir a la fiesta de ésta noche con él. –Dijo Astoria, cerrando sus ojos y permitiéndose un momento de relajación desde que había llegado aquella mañana al Ministerio. –Quiere investigar algo. –Expresó cómo toda explicación para su amiga quién había dibujado una mueca llena de confusión en sus delicadas y extravagantes facciones.

–Tori, no comprendo. ¿Investigar algo? –. La castaña entró en una encrucijada sin siquiera notarlo. Abrió sus grandes orbes esmeraldas y miró a su amiga, que, con gestos, pedía a gritos que le contará el chisme. Debía decidir; mantener su palabra o contarle lo que pasaba a aquella mujer que desde que eran niñas había estado con ella.

–Nada, sabes como es de maníaco. Cree que lo persiguen y no quiere decirle a los aurores. –Contó, a medias. Ciertamente, ya no consideraba a Draco maníaco. O sí lo hacía, pero no con aquél asunto. No desde que su padre se había visto involucrado con todo aquello. –Simplemente quiere que lo acompañe a la fiesta porque se siente solo. –Una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Anastasia le hizo comprender a la joven castaña que su amiga había entendido mal el contexto de aquella frase.

–En ese caso, –aventuró Ana, quién se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Astoria antes de que la misma pudiera huir de la oficina. – ¡Serás la más hermosa de toda la fiesta! Te prestaré uno de mis vestidos… Sí, uhm… Recogeré tu cabello… No, mejor, no. Lo dejaré suelto y enmarcará tu redondeado y frágil rostro. Además, los tacones serán… –

–Eh, eh, eh, eh, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deja! –Exclamó la castaña, dando manotazos a su amiga quién había comenzado a jugar con su cabello, quizás imaginando como se vería tal cosa en él. Anastasia frunció los labios, con visible disgusto, más eso no importo a la menor de los Greengrass. –No pienso ir. –Y con eso, su amiga ahogó una exclamación de asombro, con exageración. En ocasiones, Astoria consideraba que Anastasia era la mujer más exagerada que había conocido durante el transcurso de su vida.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¡Estás loca! –. Anastasia se volvió y comenzó a guardar cosas banales en su bolso, como algunos labiales que tenía sobre el escritorio o un par de papeles que se veían importantes para su trabajo. Ante la confusión de su castaña amiga, la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar hasta la chimenea de la oficina. Cuando Astoria notó sus intenciones, ya habían llegado a casa de la pelirroja, la _humilde_ casa de los Bergström.

–Pero, ¿Qué coño…? –.

–Fue una orden de su parte, Astoria. –La oji-oliva no la soltó, sino que la arrastró hasta su habitación. –No querrás perder el empleo por tu orgullo. –Añadió, introduciendo a Astoria con brusquedad a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Dejó caer su bolso en el pie de la puerta y clavó su mirada nuevamente en la castaña frente a ella. –Además, no me digas que no te mueres por verlo en traje. –Comentó, como punto final a la discusión.

La pelirroja sonrió, radiante como siempre solía hacerlo cuando victoriosa se sentía.

{...}

– ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente puntual? Que mierda… ¡Anastasia! –. La pelirroja corrió a recibir al invitado, en cuanto una joven y curiosa elfa había entrado en la habitación para avisar de su llegada. Cuando llegó abajo, Draco reía con disimulo, con ironía.

– ¿Se pone bonita para mi? ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es un milagro. –Anastasia rodó sus orbes oliva al escuchar aquél comentario, con palabras arrastradas.

–No es por ti, Draco. Es por su trabajo. Tú realmente le das igual. –Exclamó la joven pelirroja, regalándole una de sus más espléndidas sonrisas. El rubio siguió mostrando una sonrisa ladina como huella de aquella risa disimulada que le había atacado anteriormente y se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia alguna a las palabras de aquella mujer.

Los minutos siguientes fueron una eternidad para el joven quién decidió sentarse en uno de los amplios sillones de la sala, como perro por su casa, luego de que Anastasia alegara que debía ayudar a _Tori _con el vestido.

Él definitivamente no entendía el desespero por las mujeres en arreglarse hasta el más mínimo de los detalles. Bien, sí, disfrutaba del resultado, en ocasiones demasiado. Pero, no lo entendía. Las mujeres, al menos la mayoría, le parecían sumamente hermosas. Seres enviados por Merlín para iluminar la tierra. Como su madre, _Narcissa. _Apreciaba mucho la virtud de la cuál su madre era poseedora. Podía estar lista en pocos minutos. Y no solo _lista_, sino también _radiante, espléndida y sumamente hermosa. _

Sin embargo, él… Bueno, él sabía que Astoria no era de esas mujeres que solían arreglarse continuamente para salir. Astoria era de esas mujeres que gritaban en algún concierto con unos jeans desgastados y una blusa con el logotipo de la banda. Por eso, decidió qué disfrazaría sus ansias por ver el resultado con desesperación al llegar tarde. ¡Vamos! Que la mini-Greengrass no era un diamante en bruto, por lo que dudaba que se viera un gran cambio. Quizás, y hasta se le ocurría ir con jeans…

–… Y ya sabes, Tori, nada de tomar mucho. Sonríe… ¡Eso es! Y recuerda, hoy te quedarás a dormir aquí, así que le pides a Malfoy que te traiga, ¿Estamos? –. Anastasia hablaba sin parar, y fue entonces, cuando Draco las escuchó en las escaleras, que recordó porque aquella pelirroja le mareaba con su sola presencia. _Demasiada _palabrería.

– ¡Astoria, es para hoy! –. El rubio se sentía como el dueño de la casa, al tiempo que gritaba aquella y se levantaba del sillón. La sintió llegar a la estancia, refunfuñando y no pudo sentirse más satisfecho. Entonces, se dignó a observarla.

Sus ojos del color mercurio empezaron a detallarla, punto por punto. Sus pensamientos habían sido acertados durante la reunión en el ministerio. Astoria _definitivamente _ya no era una niña. El vestido claramente era de Anastasia, pero a la castaña le quedaba como hecho a su medida. Era negro, con detalles sumamente finos de color blanco. Con un escote generoso, pero no lo suficientemente revelador. Y la falda, ondulada, no llegaba más allá que a tres dedos de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista las bonitas piernas de la Greengrass.

Sí. Hasta él debía admitir que se había arreglado bien.

–Estás…–, buscó la palabra, aquella que se le escapaba. Nada de halagos, no era su estilo. Y la joven tampoco merecía tanto, según él. Terminó optando por un sencillo: –Bien.

–Vale, con eso me es suficiente. –Respondió ella, de mala gana. No porque necesitara un halago, era lo que menos le importaba. Era el _pequeñísimo _detalle que iba a aquella fiesta por obligación.

–Bien, me alegro. Es lo único que tendrás. –Espetó él, hastiado de pronto por la mala actitud de la castaña.

–Eres un… –

– ¡Basta! En mi casa no. Se pelean en el carro. Ahora… ¡Largo! –Señalando la puerta principal, por donde había entrado el joven Malfoy, los despidió, no sin antes guiñar un ojo pícaro a su mejor amiga. Fue ahí cuando Astoria lo supo.

_Sería una larga noche. _

{...}_  
><em>

La fiesta se celebraría en un recinto muggle. Algo en lo que Draco no estaba completamente de acuerdo. Ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo, pues aun presentaba secuelas de la guerra de Hogwarts, pero había aceptado sin rechistar, ya que el inicialmente no iría. Sin embargo, al escuchar los argumentos de Astoria, decidió que tendría que armarse de indiferencia y dejar las secuelas a un lado. Como había hecho durante los últimos seis años en los que se había esforzado por poner en alto nuevamente el apellido de su familia.

– ¿Debo hacer algo especial o solo perseguirte el culo? –. La pregunta de Astoria le tomó por sorpresa. Al entrar en el auto, luego de salir de la casa, se habían sumido en un intenso e impenetrable silencio. Le había dado tiempo para pensar en las razones que tenía para verse aquella noche cara a cara con el que podría ser su asesino. Y él ni siquiera lo sabría. Pero, ella había parloteado, como siempre, arruinando el momento.

–Sé que mi culo es sexy y tentador, Greengrass, pero no quiero que lo persigas. ¡Eres mi secretaria! ¿Qué pensara la gente? –. Su sonrisa fue arrogante. Y su mirada estaba llena de burla hacía ella. Por lo tanto, Astoria bufó.

–Vete a la mierda, Draco. –Se volvió hacía la ventana y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del escote, enfurruñada tal cuál una niña pequeña. En momento como aquél, Draco retiraba lo pensado; Seguía siendo una niña.

–Oh, no, Astoria, querida. Soy tu jefe y al jefe no se le manda a la mierda. Es de mala educación. –Estaba claro que el tono utilizado era de burla hacía ella, más sin embargo, las carcajadas que le siguieron a esas palabras por parte de él solo le confirmaron que la trataba como a una bebé desobediente.

–_Vete a la mierda_–, volvió a observarlo, tentándole con aquellas palabras. Más, él hizo caso omiso del comentario. –Ya, rubito, dime que tengo que hacer.

–No hables con la gente sobre la investigación, –comentó él luego de pensarlo un rato, al tiempo que se orillaba para estacionar el auto, –Y por nada del mundo te separes de mi. –Y sin más, el motor del auto se apagó y él salió. No se molestó en abrirle la puerta a ella.

Cuando Astoria logró bajar de una vez de aquél Nissan GT-R plateado, se sintió pequeña ante la estructura que se alzaba frente a ella. Era una celebración junto al ministro muggle, que había comenzado a celebrarse anualmente hacía ya cinco años, luego de la batalla. Más, la joven Greengrass no había asistido nunca.

Aquello era elegante, maravilloso; ella no encajaba.

–Ehm…–su voz le sonó tímida, no parecida a ella. El hombre, que ya llevaba la mitad del camino, volvió a verla. Y algo en su posición tan indefensa le hizo devolverse.

–¡Vamos, Greengrass! No me digas que nunca habías asistido a una celebración. –Ella le miró mal, entrecerrando sus esmeraldas orbes.

–No seas estúpido, Malfoy. Sí he asistido, pero siempre me iba temprano porque me aburría. Quería jugar y divertirme. –La sonrisa de él, llena de un extraño sentimiento que no supo identificar, le pareció sincera.

–Vamos, Astoria. Es hora de crecer. –Y sin más, tomó la mano de ella con elegancia y educación, y la entrelazó con su brazo, como el caballero que su madre le había enseñado a ser. Y aun así, ella no se sintió segura antes de entrar a aquél lugar, en el cuál se hallaba un asesino.

{...}

Risas y conversaciones sin importancia alguna para ella. Eso era lo que podía escucharse con más ahínco en aquél lugar, donde todos celebraban otro año bueno en el ministerio de Magia. Estaban cerca de Navidad, por lo que la mayoría de los trabajadores ya tendrían vacaciones dentro de poco y aprovechaban aquella ocasión para festejar que habían sido buenos trabajadores. O, según Astoria, para seguir aparentando.

_Aparentar. _De eso se trataba, pues los trabajadores debían aparentar que seguían ilusionados con un pago justo por sus servicios, aquellos que no eran fáciles prestar. Porque en el Ministerio, aunque el ministro mismo fuera un excelente hombre, no se podía compensar la corrupción que venía de años. Se intentaba, eso nadie lo negaba. Pero, aun habían demasiados desacuerdos, demasiadas cosas que arreglar. Y entre eso que aun estaba pendiente, se encontraba el sueldo justo de los empleados.

Por eso, Astoria sabía que todas aquellas sonrisas eran pura apariencia. Algunas eran sinceras, pero eran minoría. La mayoría debía buscar un segundo empleo para cubrir sus necesidades, porque aun quedaban cenizas de una guerra pasada que había arrastrado consigo una victoria, pero también muchas consecuencias, como la crisis económica de la que apenas y estaba saliendo el mundo mágico en aquellos momentos.

Pero, eso no hizo que se sintiera más segura en aquél lugar. Saberse completamente libre de cargos por corrupción o con una buena cuenta bancaria en el banco, no logró que su sonrisa fuese sincera. Ni tampoco que dejará de tomar con fuerza el brazo de Draco que tenía entrelazado con el suyo.

–Eh, Greengrass, ¡Qué duele! –. Exclamó el hombre, desviando su mirada a ella, hastiado por su comportamiento. Él, al contrario, si estaba acostumbrado a las apariencias. ¡Qué toda su vida había sido una vil apariencia! _Sonríe, Draco. Finge que te agradan y tendrás una buena alianza; _palabras como aquellas había escuchado durante toda su niñez por boca de su padre, quién le había enseñado a actuar como nadie. Draco sí sabía como sonreír fingiendo sinceridad, sabía como ser elegante y como ofender sin parecer mal educado. Él se movía por aquellos mundos; él pertenecía a ese mundo.

Astoria le soltó el brazo y sintió el impulso de sacarle la lengua, pero resistió, sospechando que se vería demasiado infantil por su parte. ¿En qué pensaba? ¡Ya era toda una mujer adulta!

–Qué quejica eres, Malfoy. –Exclamó ella, sin importarle ni un ápice la mirada de los invitados más cercanos que observaban a la peculiar pareja recién llegada que había entrado; ellos. Es decir, hacía años que aquellas personas, -muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts- no veían a Malfoy y Greengrass juntos. Y hacía más años todavía que no los veían conversando civilizadamente_. _¡Já! _Sí tan solo supieran. _

– ¡Tori! –. Aquella voz simplemente le sacó una sonrisa, interrumpiendo la respuesta mordaz del rubio platinado. Aquellas esmeraldas se volvieron, en busca de su buen amigo, Emerick. Cuando lo vio, no hizo menos que echarse a sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. No había tenido oportunidad si quiera de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella aquella tarde. – ¿Qué haces aquí, princesa? –. Preguntó el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente, antes de depositar un beso en la suave mejilla de su amiga.

– ¿No te he contado? ¡Juraba que sí! Soy trabajadora en el ministerio. Podremos vernos más seguido, –no sabría porque hasta mucho después, pero Draco compuso una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de la castaña que aun se encontraba a su lado.

–No, Tori, no sabía. Pero, no comprendo, a ti no te gusta el ministerio. ¿Qué haces allí? –. Emerick era un hombre atractivo y galante, que solía vestir con traje a excepción de cuando iba a las misiones. Era intelectual e inteligente, eran rasgos que se podían notar en sus expresiones faciales. Por eso, la curiosidad que se reflejó en la mirada turquesa de aquél hombre, le causó gracia a Astoria, al tiempo que una inmensa ternura.

–Es mi secretaria. –Contestó Draco, de quién Astoria se había olvidado por completo. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, incrédulo ante aquella noticia y su atención se centró por completo en aquél otro hombre, que desde su época en Hogwarts le había dado mala espina.

–Lo siento. Mi jefe es solo otro mal educado que se mete en conversaciones ajenas. –Ante aquella respuesta por parte de la mujer, Emerick sonrió.

–Y mi secretaria es una insolente cobarde que tiene trabajo que hacer. – ¡Uh! El golpe fue devuelto con astucia y Draco fue testigo de las pequeñas llamitas de furia que se asomaban por las esmeraldas que ahora lo miraban fijamente. No la dejó ni siquiera contestar y con una sonrisa llena de triunfo arrogante, centró su atención en el hombre de tez morena, – ¿Qué haces aquí, Friedman? Pensé que no dejaban traer mascotas y por eso, no le pregunté a Astoria por ti. –Rick ya estaba alzando su puño en dirección a las perfectas facciones del rubio, cuando Astoria le detuvo el brazo con rápidez y agilidad. Y más fuerza de la esperada.

–Malfoy, veo que Azkaban no te hizo nada. Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. –Astoria llevó una mano a su frente, comenzando a exasperarse. Sabía cuando le costaba a Emerick soportar al rubio.

–Gracias. –Ni siquiera aquello borró la sonrisa del impotente hombre. Y antes de alargar más aquella absurda conversación, hizo un gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza e ignoró a la _mascota_, centrándose en Astoria. –Te doy permiso para que lo pasees. Necesita adiestramiento. Pero, cuanto te llame, te quiero a mi lado, ¿Entendido? –. La mirada que le envió Malfoy no dejaba espacio a dudas. Y algo en aquél tono mercurio, le indicó a Astoria que no le refutara. Porque sabían que no habían ido a esa fiesta por gusto.

Sin más, el rubio se alejó de la pareja de amigos y lo vieron desaparecer entre las sillas del bar donde se encontró con un grupo de personas, que al parecer conocía. Astoria pudo reconocer entre ellos a Zabini y a Nott, viejos e inseparables amigos de su hermana y del rubio Malfoy.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –. La voz de su amigo vuelve a llegar a sus oídos, mientras que en el fondo, puede escuchar la ambientación musical de la noche, alguna canción de alguna banda que ella no conocía. Ella lo mira y sonríe, prefieriendo hacer caso omiso de su pregunta y disfrutar el descanso que su jefe le ha permitido.

– ¿Será que me hace el honor de sacarme a bailar, Friedman? –, pregunta ella divertida. Él rueda los ojos; no se le escapa el detalle de como ha evitado la pregunta, pero le da igual. Y tomándola de la mano, se la lleva al centro de la pista de baile, alejándola por un rato de aquél mundo al que ella, a pesar de haber crecido en él, realmente no pertenece. _Salvándola de las apariencias. _

{...}

–Greengrass, ¿Enserio, Draco? –Blaise se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa suya, y eso el rubio lo sabía, pero decidió dejarle hacer y restarle importancia a lo que pudiera decir. – ¡Vamos! Es que, de tantas mujeres en el mundo mágico, vienes y contratas a la más temperamental de todas. ¡Y no te quedas con ello! Sino, también, a la que te ha odiado durante toda su vida. ¿Te has vuelto loco? –.

–Pensé que te caía bien, Zabini. No entiendo tanta gritería. –Exclamó el rubio con calma, controlando los nervios que el moreno le estaba poniendo de puntas. Estaba intentando descifrar quién de todos los presentes no trabajaba en el ministerio y no solo eso, sino también, quién de ellos podría ser su _individuo. _

–No, no. No confundas, Malfoy. La chica me encanta. Incluso, podría casarme con ella si no la viera como una hermana menor, ¡Me cae muy bien! Pero, a ti no. Y ese, amigo mío, es el detalle. –Theodore bufó, haciéndose notar por primera vez desde que Draco se había acercado.

–Ya déjalo, Zabini, ¿No ves que le gusta la Greengrass menor? –, y con esas palabras, se ganó unas terribles y sonoras carcajadas que lograron sobresaltar a las personas más cercanas. Draco se destornillaba de la risa, hasta casi llorar. Algo, que sinceramente, no se veía todos los días. Lo curioso era que sus carcajadas eran elegantes y no eran ruidosas, ni siquiera molestaban.

– ¿A… mi? –, y vino otra tanda de carcajadas. No fue hasta un par de minutos después, que se calmó completamente y pudo ver a sus amigos al rostro sin reír. –Ahora si que tu silencio te ha vuelto loco, Nott. Esa niñata escuálida y altanera no me gusta. ¡Vamos! Tiene buen culo y todo, pero es demasiado delgada y demasiado, uhm, no sé… No me parece atractiva. Y si vamos a los rasgos psicológicos, pues muchos menos aun. Es una niña, ¡Una niña que se cree mujer! –. No era mentira, a Draco no podía gustarle Astoria.

Ella era como el mar, como un océano de misterios que nunca terminas de resolver. Podía ser aquél mar furioso que destruye sin consideración o aquella suave y delicada ola que llegaba a la orilla, a finales de la tarde. Era demasiado cambiante, demasiado contradictoria para su propio bien. Y _demasiado _temperamental.

Él quería a alguien que fuera su tipo; hermosa, elegante, tranquila y hasta algo sumisa. Sería todo mucho más fácil. Por supuesto, debía ser independiente y ese rasgo lo admiraba en Astoria, porque no soportaría otra relación como la que tuvo con Pansy Parkinson.

– ¡Vamos, amigo! Tampoco así. La chica tiene lo suyo; es una mujer encantadora cuando le sabes llegar, es cariñosa y es bondadosa. Y su cuerpo no está mal. Además… –

– ¿De quién hablas, Blaise? –, preguntó una voz sumamente delicada, suave y melodiosa interrumpió el discurso del moreno. Los tres hombres observaron a la recién llegada, que iba de la mano de su novio de turno. Voluptuosa, tal cuál una sirena, Daphne Greengrass se alzaba sobre un buen par de tacones que le hacía ver más alta de lo que realmente era. Y aquellos impactantes zafiros que tenía como orbes, se clavaron en Blaise, acompañada de una sonrisa tan radiante y llena de brillo, que solo le dejó sin respuesta rápida.

– ¡Ah, Daphne, querida! Zabini hablaba de lo _buena _que está tu hermana. –Nott, quién detallaba a todos, podía jurar que la sonrisa de Daphne se ensombreció ligeramente ante las palabras del rubio y aun así, no perdió su brillo. No era secreto que Daphne era toda una víbora cuando se trataba de su hermana; para protegerla. Era la persona más significativa de su vida, debía cuidarla de sus allegados.

Como sospechaba, Draco observó como la rubia enarcó una ceja con escepticismo y decidió dar un sermón a Blaise del porque no podía considerar a su hermana como _buena, _incluyendo las consecuencias por si Astoria salía dañada.

Pronto se aburrió, así que decidió alejarse y joderle un poco más la noche a Astoria, pero a mitad de camino sintió como alguien, con una voz aniñada, le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Buscó con la mirada, encontrando pronto a una niña no mayor de siete años que le sonreía con nerviosismo. Le entregó un pequeño papel y salió corriendo casi al instante, riendo por lo bajo, como si hubiese visto a un dios. Ese pensamiento causó que el ego del rubio aumentara un poco más, pero la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro desapareció en el momento en el cuál leyó la carta. _Toc, toc, toc. El tiempo corre; _era lo único que citaba la pequeña hoja.

Buscó a la niña con desesperación y miedo, ¿Quién coño había mandado aquello? ¿Una broma pesada, quizás? Y sí así era, ¿Quién coño había sido el desgraciado? Sin embargo, no vio más a la niña que se había perdido entre la muchedumbre. En cambio, observó a Astoria a lo lejos, riendo tan sinceramente y destilando tanta alegría con Friedman, que se llenó de rabia y caminó a zancadas hacía donde ella estaba.

–Nos vamos. Despídete. –Escupió, con creciente rabia en su interior. Esperó hasta que la joven reaccionara, pero no le extrañó que quisiera discutir su orden.

– ¿Qué te ha picado, Malfoy? ¿Ya el bebé tiene sueño? –, preguntó la joven, haciendo un falso mohín con sus carnosos labios de durazno, que solo enfureció más al rubio. Apretó sus manos en puños, con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos comenzaron a crisparse. Tenía miedo. _Y necesitaba salir de allí. _

–He dicho que nos vamos, Greengrass. Y si lo digo, se hace, –sus ojos llameaban, ansiosos por sacar a la castaña de allí, porque no quería estar solo; porque el niño dentro de él buscaba protección. Tampoco quería que Astoria sufriera cualquier ataque, ¿Quién le ayudaría, entonces? –Lo repetiré: D-E-S-P-Í-D-E-T-E. –Ella entendió, al bajar su mirada para observar los puños de Draco y divisar el pequeño papel atrapado en ellos. Y asintió. Pero, Emerick, quién había observado toda la escena sin decir palabra alguna, no entendió un coño y optó por terminar lo que había empezado minutos atrás. Pronto, el puño de Friedman se estampó con furia en la cara del rubio.

–Ella se despide cuando le de la gana, ¡¿Estamos? –, la escena, para entonces, ya había llamado la atención de todos los presentes cercanos a ellos, incluyendo a el trío amigo de Malfoy y otros estudiantes de Hogwarts que recordaron viejos tiempos. Draco se impulsó para derribarle, pero sintió que lo detenían. Una pequeña mano en su pecho, que ejerció fuerza suficiente para detenerle y calmarlo. No supo como, pero aquél contacto cálido de la mini-Greengrass le brindo una gran ola de tranquilidad, que le calmó los nervios.

–Me tengo que ir, Rick. Nos veremos otro día. –Emerick abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esas palabras desviaron la atención del resto, que esperaba más acción. Así que finalmente, eran ellos tres otra vez. Sintió que le debía una explicación a su amigo, aquél que la había hecho sonreír durante la noche, pero no en aquél momento. Draco la necesitaba y algo en su expresión al pedirle que se despidiera, había tocado la tecla sensible en Astoria.

Ella tomó la mano de él y lo arrastró, desapareciendo entre una multitud que ya no le prestaba atención a sus pasos apresurados ni al labio partido del rubio, que le ardía con intensidad. Pero, en su carrera por salir, algo la detuvo a ella y por ende, a él también. Sus tacones, aquellos prestados que ya comenzaban a molestarle, pisaron una cadena que brillaba por el reflejo de las luces en el techo. Se agachó para tomarla entre sus manos y apretó con fuerza la mano de Draco, llamando su atención. El corazón de ella se detuvo por un instante.

– ¿Draco? –. Sonó quebrada, no era su voz común y corriente, con la que siempre le gritaba. Aquella pregunta, la forma en que pronunció su nombre, dejo en evidencia una niña en busca de protección, de consuelo y a poco de llorar. Él correspondió al apretón de su mano, sin saber si quiera porque. –Es de mi padre, Draco. Yo se lo regale… La navidad pasada. Y… Está roto, está… –Draco lo veía. Veía su deterioro, su oxidación, quizás por humedad y las pequeñísimas manchas de sangre en el pequeño retrato del hombre con su hija, al final del collar.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de decir nada más. Las luces del lugar se apagaron, sumiendo todo en una preocupante oscuridad e instintivamente, él la acerco a su cuerpo, hasta sentirla casi como un tatuaje. Ninguno se soltó, se abrazaron con fuerza, a pesar de no poder ver nada. No eran Draco y Astoria en ese momento; eran dos personas que buscaban sobrevivir mientras quedaba aferrados y atrapados entre el pánico de la multitud, que, temerosa, buscaba una salida a ciegas.

Ellos lo sabían.

_El juego había comenzado. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo, menos mi querida pelirroja de ojos felinos, Anastasia y mi galán castaño de ojos oscuros, Emerick, son de Jotaká. Así que todos los créditos a ella. Así cómo he basado a Astoria en la imágen que nos proporciona **Ophelia Greengrass, **una gran escritora en éste fandom.

Siento mucho la tardanza, soy un desastre. Lo cierto es que nunca prometi nada de tiempo, porque me conozco y espero que me sepan perdonar. Sigo sin prometer, porque mi vida siempre ha sido un desastre con respecto a la organización, pero lo que si puedo prometer es que la historia NO quedara inconclusa. Y decirles que esto apenas es el comienzo. Espero que disfruten del capítulo, más o menos larguito, y que el próximo verán el final de la fiesta.

**Carla: **¡Gracias, linda! Es un placer para mi que leas la historia. Tiene un poco de lo que nombras, porque me he inspirado en el estilo de Nora Roberts y aunque no podré igualarla, porque esa mujer escribe oro, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Gracias por comentar! Saludos, cielo.

**aleera: **Me alegro mucho que te guste, cielo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**TATIANA: **No sé si seguirás leyendo, pero te debo un agradecimiento muy grande. Durante la temporada que estuve sin escribir, cada vez que me sentaba para armar poco a poco el capítulo siguiente, recordaba tu comentario, entre otros. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, me ha costado decidirme a hacerla y éste es el resultado. Espero seguir viendo de tus comentarios, que realmente me gustó mucho. Y espero que sigas leyendo, aunque más que eso, que cubra tus espectativas. ¡Muchas gracias, linda! Con cariño. (:

**Ophelia Greengrass**: ¡Ujum! La culpable de que me haya enamorado de ésta pareja. Si, hay mucho misterio. ¡Y todo lo que falta por resolver!. Me dio gracia eso de Astoria y Draco tipo detectives. Creo que también los llegue a imaginar así. Una vez más, gracias por todo tu apoyo y por escribir como lo haces. Creo que sin tu influencia, no hubiese logrado enamorarme de Astoria y Draco, o dejar de odiar a Draco. Porque sí, antes lo odiaba, ¿Cómo lo ves? Ahora no concibo a otra que no sea Astoria para Draco o viceversa. Me encantan tus escritos, ya te lo he dicho. Y disculpa si no te comento seguido, pero como ya he dicho, mi tiempo en la pc es escazo. Espero seguir contando contigo, cielo. Y nos estaremos leyendo, porque eso si, no dejo de leerte para nada. ¡Besos y abrazos! ;D

**Toujours Asteria: **Me alegra mucho que te guste, linda. Aquí está la continuación y no te preocupes, que no dejaré de publicarla así me tarde mucho en actualizar. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :D

Y eso es todo. ¡Vamos! Acepto lo que sea. Nos leemos.

Gabriela. (:


	4. Mierda

**Hielo y Fuego.**

_Él siempre ha sido cómo el frío hielo. Incluso, desde que era un inocente niño. Y ella… Ella siempre ha sido el fuego que logra derretirlo. Incluso, desde antes de conocerse._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro.<strong>

_Oscuridad. _

Cuando la oscuridad, profunda y aterradora, se cierne sobre ti, ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas? ¿Te sientes ciega? ¿Intentas buscar la salida o te quedas en el mismo sitio, esperando? ¿Tropiezas, gritas, lloras? ¿Imaginas que hubiera pasado si no estuvieras allí? ¿Sientes los gritos de las personas que te rodea? ¿Su pánico?

Astoria sintió sus extremidades temblar de terror y angustia. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que deseaba salirse de ella por su garganta. Sintió que pisaba arena movediza, que se encontraba pisando inestablemente y que dentro de nada, caería en un hoyo del cual nadie la sacaría. No estaba segura de si los gritos, los chillidos que escuchaban eran suyos o del resto. No recordaba donde estaba parada, ni las salidas de la estancia. Era como si su mente se hubiese nublado de negro, como su vista.

Quiso hacerse un ovillo en el piso, de veras que lo quiso. No pensaba coherentemente, titubeaba cuando abría sus labios. Estaba ciega, su peor miedo. Y no sabía como salir de aquella ceguera, como quitarse la banda que la cubría. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados, los pedidos de ayuda desgarrantes que la hacían estremecer. Y no podía hacer nada. Intentó sacar su varita, pero, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y no podían mantenerla entre ellas. Y cuando sintió que se desvanecería, él le tomó la mano.

Una mano fría, delgada y elegante, que no veía, pero sabía que así era, se cerró sobre la suya, protectora y la arrastró hasta que chocó con algo que resultó ser el torso del dueño de aquella mano.

—Necesito que te calmes—, masculló Draco, apretando los dientes. No la veía y sabía que estaba igual de desesperada que él, igual de aterrada. Y eso le enfurecía. El no poder verla, el sentir pánico. Y culpa, por meterla en todo eso. —La magia no funciona, Astoria.

Ella asintió, como asimilando sus palabras, sin importarle si él la podía ver o no. Se pegó a él, como una niña pequeña en busca de protección, y sintió cuando sus brazos la rodearon, con rudeza.

— ¡Maldición, Astoria, deja de temblar! —, ella lo ponía nervioso en aquél estado. Indefensa no le servía para nada. Necesitaba pensar con claridad para sacarlos de allí y ella solo lo distraía con aquella actitud. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita fuerza de la cuál la castaña siempre alardeaba? Necesitaba aquella firmeza, no una muñeca de trapos. —No me sueltes. Vamos a ponernos a salvo.

Y el rubio, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que el miedo aun no se había encargado de destruir, la tomó firmemente del brazo con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar, analizando todas las salidas qué sabía que existían, en su mente. Primero una, luego la otra. Ninguna servía, eran grandes muros de concreto. Tropezaron, Draco maldijo y volvió a maldecir. Incluso, recibió golpes. Draco sintió el desagradable sabor a oxido escurrir de sus labios. El muy bastardo había bloqueado las puertas lo que representaba un grave problema. Intentó pensar de nuevo, pero los chillidos histéricos de las personas en la sala no le dejaban concentrarse. Cuando se decidió a hacerlos callar con cualquier cosa, la escuchó. El grito agudo femenino de la rubia Greengrass.

_Un chillido desgarrante que los hizo callar a todos. _

—Daphne—, el susurro de Astoria le llegó con extrema facilidad gracias al repentino silencio de la habitación y enseguida, la sintió forcejear contra su brazo para liberarse, pero él apretó un poco más. — ¡DAPHNE! —. Aquél grito de la morena le quebró el enfermo corazón, y aun así, no la soltó.

Y se hizo la luz.

Astoria se liberó y Draco la dejó correr, entre la multitud consternada que parecía abrirle paso por si sola. La morena sintió que el miedo por la ceguera se volvía en un terror sofocante, que le paralizaba el corazón y le enviaba imagines de su hermana, ensangrentada, masacrada y llena de sangre, a su aterrorizada mente. Y al llegar hasta donde Daphne se encontraba, sintió el miedo liberarse para dar espacio al alivio, a la par que a la desagradable sorpresa, mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de Jack, la pareja de su hermana para aquella noche.

—Muerto. Muerto. Muerto—, Daphne se encontraba esparramada al lado del cuerpo de su cita y murmuraba aquella palabra que parecía quemarle la garganta, en un completo shock. Su hermana fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

—Oh, Merlín—Kinsgley observó al hombre muerto y enseguida comenzó a dar ordenes. —Váyanse todos. El lunes serán interrogados, uno por uno. Con veritaserum, por supuesto. Saquen a Greengrass de aquí, rápido.

Theodore abrazó a Daphne por atrás y la ayudó a levantarse. En cuánto la tuvo en brazos, la rubia rompió en llanto. Astoria buscó con la mirada a Emerick y lo encontró completamente consternado.

— ¿Estás bien? —, preguntó la morena, al llegar a su lado. Él la miró largamente antes de responder.

—No. —Directo y sencillo—. Está muerto, Astoria. Y lo conocía.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? Te juro que no entiendo nada.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, Rick. No sé que coño ha pasado. Yo… —Él la abrazó en cuánto se percató de lo quebrada que se encontraba su voz. Ella se dejó abrazar por aquellos brazos que bien conocía. —Merlín. Oh, por Merlín.

—Greengrass, —Draco no supo si continuar o dejarla con alguien que pudiera consolarla. Decidió que ella había ido con él, y por lo tanto, se iba con él, —vamos, Bergström está esperando.

—Te puedo llevar yo, Astoria—, sugirió Rick, pero ella negó, separándose de él.

—No, Draco me cuidará—. Y con eso, siguió al rubio hasta el estacionamiento muggle donde había parado el coche. Una vez en el coche, Draco encendió el aparato y arrancaron con un grave rugido de aquello que llamaban motor. Ninguno habló durante el trayecto, ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio penetrante que los había envuelto. No podían, temían que sí lo hacían, todo volvería a pasar, lo revivirían. Astoria no lo observó y él no se preocupó porque lo hiciera. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las llantas sobre la carretera londinense, a toda velocidad.

Y cuando llegaron a casa de Anastasia, ninguno de los dos hizo ademan de despedirse. Ella no se bajó y él no le dijo que lo hiciera. Ella rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento—, aquél comentario fue tal, que Draco se volvió con rapidez, para observarla con unos curiosos ojos mercurio. Ella asintió, esperando aquella reacción. —Sí, Draco, lo siento. Merlín, fue mi culpa. Si yo no te hubiese dicho para ir a la fiesta, él no hubiera causado nada porque no hubiésemos ido. Y Jack no estaría… Él… Merlín.

Draco se quedó sin habla por primera vez en su vida. Ella no lloraba, pero tenía las lágrimas atascadas en la garganta. No sabía si abrazarla, o decirle que se bajará del coche. ¡Por Merlín! Él no servía para consolar, sino ser consolado. Ella seguía sin verlo y eso solo lo desconcertaba un poco más. ¿Era una especia de prueba, quizás? ¡Maldición! Esa mujer terminaría con él, estaba seguro. Si aquél maldito bastardo que lo perseguía no terminaba con él, Astoria lo haría. Decidió que lo más razonable era huir. Hacerla bajar, arrancar el motor, recoger sus cosas en casa y desaparecer del mapa. Sí, eso era lo más razonable.

Pero, no lo hizo. Al contrario, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Astoria. Y después de ello, se llamó mentalmente estúpido.

—No es tu culpa, Greengrass—, su voz sonó demasiado dura, como si la estuviese acusando, así que intentó suavizarla, sin saber exactamente como hacerlo, —Jack solo fue una victima más. Morrel, Tatiana, Flint y tu padre también lo son. En todo caso, sería mi culpa, Greengrass.

Ella lo miró durante largo rato. Tanto, que incluso lo puso incomodo. Aquella profunda mirada esmeralda le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Era una mirada extraña, bajo aquellas largas pestañas que la cuidaba. Bajó un poco y encontró una nariz de botón, infantil y constrastante con el resto de sus facciones ya agudizadas. Un poco más abajo, aquellos labios carnosos, en forma de durazno. Rosados, apetecibles. Increíblemente tentadores. _Mierda, _fue lo único que pensó Draco.

—Estás sangrando—, dijo ella y él quitó la mano de su hombro, enojado con ella por romper el momento y con él por querer que hubiera un _momento_.

—Ya lo sé. Me golpeé—, respondió el rubio, regresando su mirada al frente y esperando que ella saliera. Al descubrir que no le dejaría curarle, pues era Draco Malfoy, Astoria bajó del coche, con un fuerte latigazo en el estomago que nada tenía que ver con el susto de la noche, sino con el tremendo deseo que sintió hacía el rubio en aquél instante.

—Nos veremos el… —, antes de poder terminar la frase, Draco ya había cerrado la puerta y había arrancado con un nuevo rugido por parte del motor, dejándola allí, en la calle, sola junto con su inesperado deseo.

{...}

Daphne estaba apoyada en Theodore, en aquél gran e incomodo sillón de la sala de su apartamento en el centro de Londres. Su cabeza estaba sobre su pecho y podía sentir la respiración de él, acompasada a la suya. Él la abrazaba, aun cuando ya había dejado de llorar. Y ninguno había hablado desde que habían llegado a la casa, donde se habían acomodado en el sillón y no se habían movido más que para respirar.

Él era su refugio, siempre lo había sido. Pero, eran demasiadas las decepciones que él se había llevado con ella, que ya no tenía esperanza en seguir utilizando aquél refugio, hasta esa noche. Él no había dicho nada, ni había preguntado, siempre tan adentrado en su típico silencio. Solo le había abierto los brazos, ofreciéndole el hombro y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos. De una forma tan delicada, como si ella fuera una muñeca que en cualquier momento se desvanecería en sus brazos.

Y no quería eso. La quería completa, no en diminutos trozos de cristal.

Las palabras estaban de más. Siempre lo estuvieron entre ellos, que casi podían leerse la mirada como si fuera su propia mente. Ella no amaba a Jack, pero le había tomado el afecto que uno le toma a un amigo. Y él apenas y lo había conocido aquella noche, pero el joven era eso: demasiado joven. Quizás, su mayor crimen ante los ojos del imbécil que había hecho aquello.

— ¿Theo? —Su voz sonó ronca, de tanto llorar. Tal vez habían pasado horas y ellos ni siquiera lo habían sentido, como siempre. Él acarició sus cabellos, rubios y sueltos por entre sus brazos y pecho, como respuesta a su nombramiento. —Tengo miedo.

Y aquello fue demasiado para él, que cerró los ojos con fuerza y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, asimilando las palabras de la voluptuosa rubia. _Daphne Greengrass no tenía miedo a nada_. O eso siempre había pensado. Y sin embargo, allí la tenía, entre sus brazos, encogida e indefensa, confesándole que era tan humana como cualquier otra mujer sobre Londres. Confesando que no era la Diosa que aparentaba ser, la perfección personificada. Temblando bajo sus brazos, y aferrándose a él, pidiendo con aquellos simples gestos, que no se apartara de su lado.

—No debes tenerlo—, dijo él, con un largo suspiro. —Nadie te hará nada, Daphne. No vengas a jugar ahora a la princesita en peligro. No te queda el papel, déjalo ya. No seas absurda—. Palabras duras que le penetraron en el alma y le hicieron sentir a la rubia un inmenso dolor allá donde decían, estaba el corazón. Se levantó con brusquedad, soltándolo al instante. Y las lágrimas, por segunda vez en la noche, se aglomeraron en sus ojos. _Irónico, _pensó para sí, _hoy he llorado más que en toda mi vida._

—Vete—, siseó, tal cuál una serpiente llena de veneno, mientras señalaba la puerta.

—No.

—Theodore, vete—, alzó la voz, mostrando su enojo. Sus ojitos de zafiros se encendieron en llamas, y se volvieron de un azul marino demasiado oscuro para no ser peligroso. Él ni se inmutó. — ¡Vete, maldita sea! ¡Vete al infierno, al carajo y a la mierda pero sal de mi casa! —Algo se había quebrado en ella, como aquél florero de cristal que le lanzó al gritar, sin atinar. Él lo sabía, al igual que ella. Por eso, se levantó del sofá, pero no se fue. Theodore se acercó a ella y la tomó de las muñecas, serio como siempre. Ella no lo vio venir y fue muy tarde, cuando él ya cubría su boca con la suya.

Hambre. Mucha hambre de ella, de sus labios y su cuerpo. Rabia, dolor, rudeza. No fue dulce, pero agitó el vientre de Daphne como nada lo había agitado antes. Se aferró a ella, la atrajo hacía sí, pegándola a él, a su abdomen. Un beso voraz y violento, que ardía por la rabia del momento. Él tomó, en aquél baile brusco. Y ella le dio, con toda su necesidad y desesperación. Abrió más sus dulces labios y él se sintió triunfante, cuando los saboreó y los mordisqueó.

Cuando se separaron, a ambos le faltaba el aliento. Y ella rompió en llanto, una vez más, contra su pecho, mientras golpeaba débilmente con su puño, el hombro de Theodore.

— ¿Aun quieres que me vaya? —. Algo seguía quebrado en ella, ambos lo sabían. Y era algo que Theo no podría arreglar aquella noche. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió.

—Vete, Theo, por favor—Él no sabía que su corazón, después de tanto tiempo, podía seguir rompiéndose por la misma mujer. Y tampoco sabía que aquél susurro le dolería tanto, como el primer grito. Se quedó estupefacto, pero aceptó su petición. Se iría, pero volvería.

Porque, joder, se había quedado hambriento.

Cuando la puerta sonó tras ella, anunciando la marchada de aquél por quién su corazón latía, ella se derrumbó, nuevamente, en aquél sillón. Y lloró. Lloró porque aun lo necesitaba como una colegiala, porque lo añoraba y porque se sentía sumamente egoísta. Lloró, por ella, por Jack y por el maldito Nott que ya no estaba con ella.

{...}

_Pobres ilusos. Se creen los protagonistas y no son más que los títeres de utilería. _

Observó al joven Nott salir del apartamento de la rubia chillona. Escondido entre las sombras de los oscuros callejones, lo observó dar patadas y puñetazos. Por lo visto, no había tenido lo que había ido a buscar. _Pobre iluso. _No debió dejar a la rubita sola, aunque no corría peligro. No aquella noche. Se la cargaría, sí. Era una más en su dulce venganza.

Pero, aun no.

Aun no era tiempo. Como aun no era tiempo de darle a Malfoy su merecido. Debía aceptar que ahora se le había sumado al juego una nueva pieza. Una _hermosa _pieza. La Greengrass. No tenía nada contra ella, pero ahora tendría que matarla también. Porque la muy zorra se había metido donde no la llamaban. Porque sí, se había fijado como Malfoy la mirada mientras ella abrazaba a su hermana, la rubia Daphne. Si eso no era atracción, ¿Qué coño lo sería? Mal, muy mal. La Greengrass menor no le caía mal.

Pero, ¡Eran cosas del destino! Sí la tenía que desaparecer a ella, pues que así fuera.

Aun no.

Esperaría a que el muy imbécil estuviera loquito por su culo y entonces, ¡Pum! Otra desaparecida.

Sí. Sí. Eso haría.

{...}

Las interrogaciones del lunes no dieron ningún resultado. Emerick, por ser el subjefe de aurores, después de Potter, lo acompañó en el interrogatorio y por ello, Astoria se enteró de todo lo que la gente había confesado. No supo como Draco se las arregló para no confesar su investigación privada, pero ella sufrió para no hacerlo.

—Señorita Astoria Cornelia Greengrass, ¿No es así? —, comenzó Harry, exhausto, leyendo un expediente bastante delgado.

—Sí, señor. —Astoria miró a Emerick, quién le envió una afable sonrisa de apoyo.

— ¿Estuvo usted en la fiesta celebrada el pasado Viernes, en el Londres muggle? —, preguntó Harry, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Cuántos días lleva en el Ministerio?

—Dos, creo.

— ¿Fue acompañada de Draco Lucius Malfoy?

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Y qué hizo durante los minutos de oscuridad que se cernió sobre el salón? —. Astoria tragó ruidosamente. No le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos desesperantes de ceguera completa.

—Me quedé inmóvil, incapaz de moverme. No sabía donde estaba situada, ni donde estaban las salidas. Quise hacerme un ovillo o tirarme al suelo a llorar. Pero, Draco me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a calmarme. Me dijo que teníamos que salir, y que dejara de temblar. Y que no lo soltara, que nos pondría a salvo.

— ¿Piensa que el señor Draco Malfoy tuvo algo que ver por ser un ex mortifago? —. Esa pregunta le molestó. Y mucho.

—No. No lo pienso. —Espetó, con seguridad, como si la hubiesen insultado.

—Dice que el señor Malfoy no tiene nada que ver, ¿Cierto? —. Ella asintió ante su pregunta. — ¿Y sus amigos?

—Tampoco.

— ¿Sabe quién fue? —Astoria se asustó, pues aun tenía veritaserum en su sistema. Una palabra equivocada, una verdad mal parada y soltaría todo. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue casi automática.

—No—, era verdad. No sabía quién era el maldito bastardo. Harry dijo algo más, pero ella no supo que era, pues se lo dijo a Emerick. Su amigo le sonrió, feliz de que Astoria pasara la prueba. Y la dejaron salir.

Camino meditabunda por el Ministerio, dirigiéndose a su puesto de trabajo, pero antes de llegar, se topó con Tasi, quién la detuvo a gritos, pues Astoria no escuchaba.

— ¿Ya te interrogaron, Tori? —, pregunto su amiga al llegar a su lado. Astoria asintió, ausente. —A mi también. No pudieron probar más que estaba bien dormidita en mi casa.

Anastasia dijo algunas cosas más, a las que Astoria no le prestó atención. No supo cuando se despidió, pero si escuchó cuando le dijo que Draco la llamaba. Se acercó a la puerta y sintió unas terribles ganas de echar a correr, huir de todo aquél lío en el que el rubio la había metido y esconderse, en algún punto olvidado del mundo. Pero, pensó en su padre y no pudo hacerlo. Un buen hombre, desaparecido, por el pasado de aquél detestable rubio tras la puerta.

De pronto, aquellas ganas se convirtieron en cólera y entró, dando un portazo al cerrar.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? ¿Quieres que vaya a matar al bastardo por ti? ¿Quieres que vigile tu casa, como si fuera aurora? —Él la miraba, sin decir nada, sin moverse. Estaba de pie, frente al escritorio de roble, observándola con una ceja enarcada y con uno de esos juguetes anti stress que vendían los muggles. _Maldita sonrisa de suficiencia, _pensó Astoria. _Y maldito atractivo de mierda. _— Te he preguntado qué quieres.

Él no habló por un tiempo que pareció un par de horas, aunque fueron un par de minutos. Se dedicó a mirarla, fijamente, a aquellas esmeraldas que lo habían hecho enloquecer durante el fin de semana. Ahora, aquellas mismas esmeraldas brillaban de pura furia, en su punto más colérico. Incluso, llegó a pensar que se lanzaría a morderle la yugular. Finalmente, decidió hablar, furioso también.

—Quiero un informe, Greengrass. De lo que pasó el viernes. Con tu punto de vista, con tu conjeturas. Después, entre ambos discutiremos las teorías. —Vale, eso era pan comido para Astoria. —Y quiero que visites a Pansy Parkinson y que me la traigas. —Los bonitos labios de la castaña se abrieron, formando una perfecta _o_ para satisfacción de Draco.

—No puedes pedirme eso. No tienes derecho a… —Se calló, cuando él, más cerca de lo que imaginaba, colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas, con una delicadez desconcertante y en contraste con la ira que veía en sus ojos plata. Supo lo que él haría, incluso antes que él. Y aun así, no se echó atrás.

Él no pretendía hacerlo, y nunca supo si fue él quien acorto el espacio que los separaba en la habitación, o fue ella. Solo actúo. Draco deslizó las manos hasta los hombros de ella, y aferrándose a ellos, apoyó los labios sobre los suyos. Tan suaves. Tan dulces. Ella era una mezcla extraña entre el durazno y el dulce sabor a chocolate con fresas. Aquellos pequeños labios, cediendo ante los suyos. Derritiéndose, involuntariamente, mientras las manos de ella subían por la espalda de Draco y se entrelazaban, para mantenerlo abrazado. No era empalagosa, era perfecta. Ambos, moviéndose a un mismo compas, al mismo ritmo del descubrimiento y la sorpresa. Un suspiro de Astoria suelto entre sus labios y Draco sintió que se paralizaba, gracias al fuerte deseo.

Cuando se separaron, él apoyó su frente en la de ella, por un momento y luego, con ambas manos en las mejillas de Astoria, le alejó el rostro para verle a los ojos.

—Son tus labios. —Dijo él, y antes de poder agregar algo más, el puño de Astoria se estampó contra su mandíbula, volteándole la cara. Llevo su mano ahí y no se arrepintió. Aun tenía el sabor de Astoria entre sus labios. —Sí, no puedes ser tú. Definitivamente son tus labios.

— ¿Por qué coño has hecho eso? —Preguntó ella, contando hasta diez para no patear una parte más vital al rubio.

—He estado pensando todo el maldito fin de semana en el sabor de tus labios. Así que vete, Greengrass, antes de que se me olviden y decida recodarlo.

Astoria obedeció y salió de la oficina con un fuerte y nuevo portazo, y con un nuevo látigo de deseo en su vientre. Se le quitaría cuando buscara a Parkinson, decidió.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo, menos mi querida pelirroja de ojos felinos, Anastasia y mi galán castaño de ojos oscuros, Emerick, son de Jotaká. Así que todos los créditos a ella. Así cómo he basado a Astoria en la imágen que nos proporciona **Ophelia Greengrass, **una gran escritora en éste fandom.

Sí, sé que estuve ausente durante más tiempo del estimado. Pero, fueron vacaciones y salí a Europa, donde difícilmente hallaba internet. No es muy largo el capítulo, pero considero que está cargado de emociones. Vemos un poco más de Daphne y Theo, mucho más de Draco y Astoria, y ligeramente de Anastasia y Emerick. Además, una breve descripción de nuestro bastardo y el aviso de la pronta aparición de nuestra Pansy Parkinson. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Y no, Draco no está enamorado de Astoria ni viceversa. Venga y busquen deseo en el diccionario, que no es amor. Por algo se empieza, mis amores. Saludos. :3

**TATIANA: **¡Dios! Cómo espero que sigas por aquí. Tus comentarios siempre me dan ánimo y pues, me queda agradecerte mucho por ellos. Espero que éste capítulo no te decepcione y te guste, sí. Y pues, lo prometido es deuda y como prometí que no me olvidaría de la historia, aquí nuevo capítulo. Un beso grande y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. :3

**Medusae:** ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario, linda! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo llene tus espectativas. E intentaré actualizar más seguidos. Un saludo enorme, cielo. ;)

**MACARENA: **No sabes la sonrisa que me has sacado. Ésta pareja tiene mucho potencial para explotar, pero la gente parece olvidarlo. Y un favorsote: Si ves que Draco se sale mucho del canon, no dudes en decirmelo. Porque, es lo que menos quiero. Igual, Ophelia es la culpable de éste placer culposo. Espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos y que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Un saludo grande, al igual que un beso. (:

**Ophelia Greengrass:** ¿Qué decirte que ya no te haya dicho? Eres la culpable de que ame ésta pareja y por ello, te amo. Disculpa si últimamente no te he leído, o comentado. Pero, las vacaciones me han absorbido. Y de verdad espero mucho que sigas aquí y que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos, de verdad. Y fíjate que ironía, yo he terminado admirando tu forma de escribir. Un saludo y un beso. Nos andamos leyendo, linda. C:

Nos leemos.  
>Gabriela. (:<p> 


	5. De amenazas cumplidas

**Hielo y Fuego.**

_Él siempre ha sido cómo el frío hielo. Incluso, desde que era un inocente niño. Y ella… Ella siempre ha sido el fuego que logra derretirlo. Incluso, desde antes de conocerse._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco. <strong>

_Parkinson._

_Puedes contestar de una maldita vez, ¿Quieres? Es la décima carta que te envío durante la semana. Malfoy quiere verte. Ya no sé ni cómo decírtelo. El maldito rubio quiere hablar contigo._

_Greengrass. _

Sí, Astoria ya se estaba volviendo loca intentando contactar a la maldita pelinegra que se encontraba en _no sé qué_ viaje de _no sé qué_ en Aruba. Había pasado una semana desde que Draco le había encomendado a la castaña el contactar a Pansy, pero Astoria, ni por cielo y tierra, lo había logrado.

— ¿Tori? —. Astoria alzó la mirada del pergamino que con tanta rabia escribía y observó a Anastasia, quién se encontraba frente al escritorio que tenía en el ministerio.

—Estoy ocupada, Ana—, espetó la joven Greengrass volviendo a bajar la mirada, sin ninguna gana de hablar con su mejor amiga. Anastasia respondió sentándose frente a ella, como si no hubiese captado el tono hastiado de su voz. Nunca la llamaba así, a menos que Astoria estuviera afligida por algo.

—Te pasa algo.

Y, ¡Oh! Sí. A Astoria Greengrass le pasaba algo. Ni ella misma podía controlar el incesante burbujeo que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Pero, ¿Cómo decirlo? _¡Ah, sí! Resulta, Tasi, que me quiero acostar con mi jefe. El cual realmente odio, pero, ¿Qué te puedo decir? No puedo negar que tiene buen culo. ¡En fin! Está bueno. _No sonaba bien. No sonaba a algo que haría ella. Así que optó por negar lo que su amiga decía.

—Por supuesto que no me pasa nada—, sonrió, forzadamente, y volvió a escribir, ésta vez una dirección que había conseguido, sobre el pergamino, y se levantó, dispuesta a llevar aquella carta hasta la lechucería del ministerio, para ver si ahora tenía suerte y encontraba a Parkinson. Anastasia la siguió.

—Astoria, te pasa algo. Estás rara. —Astoria sonrió con ironía. Su amiga la conocía más que ella misma. —Estás como cuando querías darle tu primer beso a Thomas Parker. O cuando querías perder la virginidad. Y… —La pelirroja se detuvo antes de continuar la frase, al ver como el moreno Zabini se acercaba a ellas con grandes zancadas.

— ¡Astoria! —, gritó Blaise.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hoy todos tienen que molestarme? —, pensó la castaña irritada y en voz alta. Blaise enarcó una ceja y alzó ambas manos, con una sonrisa petulante adornando sus finas facciones.

—Eh, eh, preciosa, no te enojes. Solo quería saber si has visto a Theodore. Ayer discutió con tu hermana mientras cenábamos.

—Pues, no. No he visto a Theo, ni a mi hermana y realmente me importa una mierda que hayan discutido. Tampoco me pasa nada, y la maldita Parkinson no se digna a contestar al maldito Malfoy. ¡Y sí me quiero acostar con alguien es mi maldito problema de mierda y no se tienen que meter ninguno de los dos como los tremendos y terribles chismosos que son!—, exclamó, con la mandíbula apretada y los nudillos crispados de rabia. — ¿Qué el calentamiento global hace que estemos a cincuenta grados? ¡TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA! —Y con eso, Astoria salió de allí a mandar la carta, dando grandes zancadas.

—Uau—, Blaise y Anastasia, ambos, se quedaron viendo como Astoria se iba, con los ojos como platos. Ninguno de los dos entendió lo que Astoria quería decir, ni tampoco el arranque de ira. — ¿Con quién quiere acostarse?

—No lo sé, Blaise. Intentaba averiguarlo antes de que llegaras—, fue entonces, cuando Anastasia fue plenamente consciente de que Zabini se encontraba a su lado y viceversa. La pelirroja sonrío, perspicaz, y mordió su labio inferior de aquella manera tan terriblemente tentadora. Aquellos sabrosos y exquisitos, exóticos y carnosos labios color carmín. Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué ya no te gusta verme? Interesante—, Blaise ladeó su rostro y enarcó una ceja, sin molestarse en ser discreto al momento de pasar su mirada por aquél menudo, pero bonito cuerpo, que tenía frente a él. —Apostaría que te gustaba verme el viernes.

—No seas estúpido—, ella se acercó. Porque aquello era un juego; un maldito juego donde las sonrisas y las miradas coquetas eran la clave de absolutamente todo. Él también se acercó. Y comenzó a jugar con uno de los rizos rebeldes y pelirrojos de la mujer, qué no dejaba de mirarlo. —Claro que me gusta verte. Pero, tienes cómo que demasiada ropa. ¿No tienes calor, Zabini?

—Mucho. Sí—. Blaise se acercó, hasta que su nariz rozó con la de Anastasia, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron en uno solo y sintió el ya típico deseo entre ellos, que al final los llevaría allí donde nadie los viera. Entonces, cuando ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios ligeramente para recibir el beso, él se alejó con brusquedad. —Lo siento. Tengo que cancelar hoy.

Anastasia, quién se había quedado atontada por el momento anterior, abrió sus extraños orbes felinos completamente confusos. Y entonces, entendió. _Mierda_, pensó.

—Claro. Me lo supuse. La rubia del quinto piso se te metió por los ojos, ¿No? —, ella se cruzó de brazos y su tono, aquél seductor tono que lo había engatusado, cambió drásticamente hasta convertirse en un tono gélido. Tanto, que Blaise sintió que se golpeaba contra un gran muro de acero.

—Tenemos un acuerdo, bonita—, él deslizó su pulgar por las suaves mejillas blanquecinas de la pelirroja. —No ataduras. Solo sexo. Y nos va bien. No me digas que te has enamorado. Eso no está en el trato, niña. —Ella lo observó y, ¡Oh, por Merlín! Cómo quiso haber sido más como Astoria y haberle dejado sin descendencia gracias a una buena patada en su virilidad. Pero, ella, ante todo, era una dama.

—No seas imbécil, Zabini. Puedes ir a revolcarte con la rubia. Estás en todo tu derecho—, y sonrió. Con aquella curvatura de labios tan dulce, característica de Anastasia. —Y antes de enamorarme de ti, preferiría despedazar mi corazón. Nada personal. El amor no es para mí.

—Me alegro, Tasi. No quisiera arriesgar lo que tenemos—, él dio un par de palmaditas en las cálidas mejillas de la joven y Anya casi sintió el impulso de voltearle el rostro, pero se contuvo. —Deberías buscar a alguien para está noche.

—Ya lo tengo, Blaise. Puedes irte tranquilo—. Y lo observó sonreír aliviado, al saber que no tenía la carga de una niña enamorada en sus hombros. Y lo observó caminar, alejarse de ella para refugiarse en los brazos de aquella rubia oxigenada. Y claro que no tenía a nadie más. No había tenido a nadie más desde que había empezado aquella relación puramente sexual con Blaise Zabini. Aunque ella asegurara lo contrario. Opciones no le faltaban, pero ella no quería a ninguna de ellas. Lo quería a él.

Y por eso, se quedó allí, observando como él se alejaba de ella. Y luego, comenzó a caminar hasta su puesto de trabajo para encontrar algo que hacer que le evadiera de la pregunta que rondaba su mente. _¿Cuándo coño se había enamorado perdidamente de Blaise Zabini?_

{…}

La pelinegra suspiró, aburrida, cuando terminó de leer la décima carta que la mocosa Greengrass le mandaba en la semana. Ya no tenía nada contra ella, ni ninguna razón para decirle mocosa, pero la esbelta mujer no podía contra las viejas manías.

Enarcó una ceja, imaginando porque Draco la quería ver. Y como el resto de las cartas que había recibido, con sus finas manos, Pansy arrugó aquél pergamino en una bola de papel y la tiró en la papelera de la habitación. Sí, iría con su rubio amigo. Posiblemente no le daría lo que quería, pero le ayudaría con sus penurias.

Bufó, cansada ya de aquella situación, y decidió ir a relajarse a la piscina del hotel, donde se quedaba en Aruba. Si bien seguía queriendo a Draco, no era de aquella forma enfermiza y denigrante con la que había vivido en sus años escolares. Ni se le acercaba. Tampoco lo amaba. Simplemente consideraba al rubio un gran y viejo amigo, al cual tenía mucho que agradecer.

Porque sin Draco, Pansy nunca hubiese logrado ser la periodista tan exitosa que es, ya que nunca hubiese aprendido a valorar sus esfuerzos. Sí, siempre había sido consciente de su exuberante belleza, y no negaría que ese factor no la ayudaba en su trabajo. Pero, ya no se denigraba a rogar amor. ¡Oh, Merlín! Por supuesto que ya no.

— ¿Draco otra vez? —, la joven Parkinson disimuló una sonrisa al escuchar aquella voz tan varonil. Se volvió a observar a aquél hombre de cabellos color arena y de ojos tan avellanas, como ningunos otros. La musculatura de aquél hombre indicaba a primera vista que solía hacer ejercicio, aunque sin excederse. Y la sonrisa tan paciente y relajada, dejaba entrever un carácter tranquilo y bohemio.

Ella asintió, denotando el fastidio que contenía aquella pregunta.

—Sí, Joshua—, afirmó, al tiempo que, con un movimiento bastante ágil de su muñeca, recogía algunas cosas y las metía en su pequeño bolso de aquella diseñadora muggle cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero que había encontrado en oferta por las calles de la isla. —Iré, a ver que quiere. Regresaré mañana, a más tardar—, la pelinegra de profundos orbes negros, le guiñó con diversión y acto seguido, desapareció, dejando la habitación impregnada de su exquisito aroma.

{…}

Draco observó el collar sobre su escritorio. Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano y su brazo en la mesa de madera, observando atentamente aquella mariposa tallada en nada más y nada menos que platino. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Y sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía. Lo que no sabía era quién lo había dejado en su escritorio junto con aquél pedazo de pergamino viejo y arrugado. _Oh, sí, Malfoy. Tú madre está en la lista. _

En cuánto lo había leído, había destrozado el florero que su propia madre le había regalado para ponerlo al lado de la ventana. Había sentido la cólera subir por su garganta y había soltado los gritos que necesitaba, sin importarle lo más mínimo que alguien lo hubiera escuchado.

Aquél colgante de plata era de su madre.

Y ya se había asegurado que ella se encontraba bien, pero aun así, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. ¿Cómo habían entrado en su oficina? O peor aun, ¿En la casa donde había crecido y ahora donde su madre vivía sola? Porque Narcissa estaba sola en aquella gran mansión. Lucius aun cumplía condena en Azcaban.

_Maldita sea. _Su madre necesitaba protección. Y quizás mudarse a una casa donde ir hasta la cocina desde el dormitorio no tomara más de quince minutos. Tenía a los elfos, pero… Un pequeño estallido le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la mirada, la vió materializarse de la nada y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Mi querida Parkinson—, Draco se levantó con parsimonia, pero sin dejar de sonreír mientras se acercaba a la mujer cruzada de brazos en medio de la estancia. — ¡Hasta que te dignaste a venir! Pensé que McGowan te había consumido.

—No seas imbécil, Draco—, ella ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo hastiada por haberse tenido que aparecer desde tan lejos. —He venido por la insistencia de la Greengrass.

—Pues me alegra que haya insistido—, él se acercó un par de pasos más, tal cuál una serpiente que espera expectante a que su presa caiga. Y entonces, cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente, bajó su mirada y acaricio el abultado vientre con una delicadeza atípica en él. —El embarazo te sienta genial, Pansy.

Ella sonrió ante la faceta tan paternal del joven rubio hacía un niño que nada tenía que ver con él. Y entonces, cuando Draco dejó de saludar al bebé, el pequeño tesoro que crecía en su vientre, ella le sonrío nuevamente, ésta vez con sinceridad y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Dime que no estás metido en un lío otra vez, rubio—. Pansy se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero negro de la sala y casi le rogó con la mirada que no le dijera algo parecido. No podría darle lo que quería siempre Draco, no aquella vez. Un informe periodístico le sería imposible en sus siete meses de embarazo donde su única concentración tenía que ver con su hijo o hija.

—Tranquila, Pans. No te pediré otro informe—, aseguró él, sentándose en el sillón de al frente, el verde oscuro.

Pansy Parkinson era una de las mujeres importantes en la vida del rubio. Era su mejor amiga, la persona que mejor le entendía por su gran parecido en su forma de ser. Y sí, alguna vez había pensado en ella como algo más que su mejor amiga y no había sido especialmente amable con ella, pero al darse cuenta del daño que le hacía no correspondiendo sus sentimientos, Draco había cortado por lo sano. Y desde entonces, no había vuelto a verla con unos ojos que no fueran de hermanos. Le alegraba que Pansy hubiera encontrado a alguien que sí la amara, de aquella manera tan afable y afectiva como Joshua lo hacía. Si bien su amiga y su esposo eran muy opuestos, lo cierto era que no había pareja más ideal.

—Entonces, Draco—, comenzó la pelinegra después de un buen rato hablando con su amigo sobre temas triviales sobre sus respectivas vidas. — ¿Qué hago aquí? —, subió ambas piernas al sillón y se sentó en posición india, sin retirar sus finas manos de su barriguita de embarazada. —Y más te vale que me des una buena razón para interrumpir mi viaje de cumpleaños.

—Contraté a Astoria Greengrass.

—Oh, sí, Draco. Creo que ya lo había notado, querido.

—Y creo que la deseo.

—Vale, eso no me lo esperaba—. Ella alzó sus manos, y masajeó su nuca, sin entenderlo. Draco y Astoria eran como perros y gatos. La chiquilla había estado enamorada de él en Hogwarts, un par de años, sino se equivocaba. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero, Draco nunca le había hecho el más mínimo caso y siempre había pasado de ella. Incluso, aquél dibujo que Draco había conseguido por casualidad una vez mientras recorrían juntos el castillo y que ahora estaba enmarcado en su escritorio, lo había hecho ella. Algo que él no sabía. —Uhm, ¿Crees?

—Sí.

—Y Astoria, pues, ¿Qué dice acerca de eso?

—No se lo he dicho, Pans. Un jefe normal no anda por ahí queriendo meter a su asistente en la cama—, comentó él exasperado con su amiga y consigo mismo. Él estaba claro en sus sentimientos. No era algo tan profundo como amor. Era tan banal como deseo.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de telenovelas hispanas con esa temática justamente—, se burló ella, sin arrepentirse en absoluto en cuanto vió al rubio fruncir el ceño. Rodó los ojos y suspiró, antes de acariciar su vientre. —Vale, vale. Draco, creo que deberías hablar con ella.

— ¿Crees que lleguemos a algún acuerdo ideal para ambos?

—No.

— ¡Vaya, Pansy! Me encanta el apoyo que me das—, exclamó él con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? Ella me odia y realmente, yo tampoco le tengo lo que se dice aprecio. Es una amargada de mierda.

—Bueno, Draco, no sé. Lo que sí sé es que no estoy aquí por eso—, ella sonrío en cuanto su rubio amigo lanzó aquella sonora carcajada, que le daba la razón—. ¿A qué no? —. Sí, lo conocía demasiado bien. Tan bien como la palma de su mano. Y sabía que Draco siempre había sido reservado con sus situaciones sentimentales. Y sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, Draco haría lo que ella misma haría: Lo que le diera la real gana.

En cuánto Draco se calmó y se dispuso a responder aquello, la puerta se abrió con estrepito dando paso a una sulfurada Astoria, con el cabello revuelto y los labios entreabiertos, intentando conseguir un poco de oxígeno.

— ¡Malfoy! Tu maldito encargo es misión imposible. Parkinson no contesta ninguna de mis malditas… —Astoria detuvo su parloteo en cuánto observó a la pelinegra, que, con exagerada calma, se había levantado y con las manos entrelazadas bajo su vientre, esperaba a que Astoria se percatara de su presencia. —Es-es-estás em-emba…

—Embarazada, Greengrass. Estoy embarazada—, interrumpió Pansy, con una sonrisa poco amable en sus exóticas facciones. Pansy siempre le había recordado a Astoria una de esas mujeres griegas de la antigüedad que había estudiado en Estudios Muggles. Con su largo cabello ondulado y negro como la noche, y con aquellas almendras de carbón siempre tan fríos. Y ahora, embarazada, Astoria solo podía admitir que era radiante.

—Ehm—, carraspeó la joven Greengrass. Draco soltó una risita por lo bajo; parecía divertirse bastante con la situación—. Yo… Felicitaciones, supongo—, e intentó sonreír. De verdad, lo intentó, pero solo le salió una terrible mueca que se quedaba en el más horrible intento de sonrisa jamás visto. —Draco, ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Oh, tranquila. Ya me voy. Pasaré por casa de Daphne a saludar. Seguro quiere ver a su futuro ahijado o ahijada—, se inclinó para recoger su bolso y varita y se despidió de Draco con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, una vez que el rubio se hubiese levantado. Luego, desapareció, así sin más.

Astoria se giró y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta nuevamente, para largarse de allí, Draco se le adelantó cerrando la puerta. Ella maldijo su suerte para sus interiores y decidió que su maldito jefe estaba loco de remate. Sin contar, por supuesto, el incesante burbujeo fastidioso que sentía en su maldito vientre hormonal y descontrolado.

—Me estás evitando—. Astoria abrió su boca, una y otra vez, pero volvió a cerrarla, sin saber que responder exactamente. Sí, lo había evitado. O algo así. Se había mantenido ocupada para no tener que servirle. Principalmente porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de controlarse. Especialmente cuando intentaba recordar el sabor de los labios del rubio y deseaba volver a probarlos. —Astoria, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —. Oh, mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

— ¿Es tuyo? —, preguntó ella, volviendo a girarse para encararlo a él, que aun tenía una mano sobre la puerta. La confusión no se hizo esperar.

— ¿El qué exactamente?

—El hijo de Pansy. ¿Es tuyo? —. La carcajada que siguió a su pregunta como respuesta dejó en claro a Astoria que no era así. Y solo le enfureció un poco más. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? —Venga, ya entendí, pedazo de imbécil. Déjame salir. —Volvió a jalar la puerta, para salir, pero Draco una vez la detuvo.

—Venga, Greengrass. Qué inocente puedes ser en ocasiones—, añadió él, con una sonrisa aun en su rostro. Sonrisa que desapareció en el momento en el cuál colocó una mano en la cintura de Astoria y con la otra la aprisionaba contra la puerta de madera. Y deslizó su mano por la cintura de la castaña bajo la blusa, haciéndola temblar con su solo tacto. —No toco a Pansy así desde hace años. —_Venga, Astoria_; pensó, _no caigas. No con él, ¡Por Merlín! _

— ¡Pues ve a tocar a la vieja que te parió! —. Astoria alzó su rodilla con brusquedad, dando justo en el clavo, nunca antes mejor dicho. Draco se alejó de ella con rapidez, y casi al mismo tiempo, llevo ambas manos a su entrepierna, gimiendo de puro dolor. —Qué te den, Malfoy.

Se iba a ir. Sí, lo iba a hacer. Pero, entonces algo llamó su atención. La cadena de plata sobre el escritorio del rubio se le hacía conocida. Y sabía porque. Se acercó y la cogió entre sus manos, para observarla más de cerca. No sabía de donde había salido el colgante de mariposa, pero si sabía de quién era aquella cadena. Sintió al instante como sus dientes crisparon y como su estomago dejó el deseo por Malfoy atrás para revolverse completamente. Sí, la sangre se notaba. Y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

—Eh, Greengrass, ¿Te arrepentiste de golpearme? —, preguntó el rubio, aun con un hilo de voz, pero con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia atractiva como solo él podía sonreír. Entonces, se dio cuenta del collar entre las manos de Astoria.

—Es de mi padre, Draco—. Un susurro que se perdió con el viento que entraba por la ventana. Detalló un poco más la sangre ya seca y sintió como el collar se deslizaba de sus manos hasta caer con un golpe sordo en el suelo. —Mi padre.

Astoria comenzó a buscar la ya esperada nota, y la encontró, con la amenaza a Draco sobre su madre. Era obvio que Draco, con aquella amenaza, no hubiese buscado más. Entonces, la castaña sacó su varita y con un simple hechizo mental, las letras que faltaban aparecieron en el viejo pergamino.

_Oh, ya notaste la sangre. ¿No te parecía que la cadena era muy grotesca para tu madre, Draco? Sí. Él ya está en mejor vida. _

Astoria no lo pudo creer. Ni siquiera notó que Draco, tras sus hombros, había leído también la nota con seguridad. La joven sintió el mareo, y el rubio lo adivinó.

_Su padre estaba muerto._

Draco logró atraparla en brazos, cuando ella cayó de rodillas con el papel aun en sus manos y completamente pálida. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerle el cabello mientras Astoria expulsaba su almuerzo en vomito.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo, menos mi querida pelirroja de ojos felinos, Anastasia y mi galán castaño de ojos oscuros, Emerick, son de Jotaká. Así que todos los créditos a ella. Así cómo he basado a Astoria en la imágen que nos proporciona **Ophelia Greengrass, **una gran escritora en éste fandom.

**TATIANA: **¡Hola! Sí, he vuelto. Y con muchas sorpresas por delante. La historia ya tiene forma en mi cabeza, solo tengo que encontrar tiempo para plasmarla. Éste capítulo tiene un par de sorpresitas más. La Pansy, la relación de Zabini y Anya y, ¡Tan, tan, tan! Ya tenemos una idea de lo que le ha pasado al padre de Astoria. Me alegra saber que sigues por aquí, de verdad. Me encanta todo lo que me dices. Y bueno, como siempre, no prometo fechas. ¡Un beso grande! Saludos. :3

Al resto, Macarena y Medusae, creo que ya les respondí. Sino, pues, no duden en avisarme. Y bueno, ésta vez tenemos una idea del padre de Astoria. ¿Qué quiere decir ésto? La veremos más involucrada con el caso y por ende, más cerca de Draco. Vemos un Draco atormentado por su deseo y ¡Una Pansy casada y embarazada! Sí, no queria a la típica Pansy mala del cuento que atormenta a Draco. Sigue siendo mala, pero no se interpondrá entre Draco y Astoria. Sobretodo porque encontró un bombon como Joshua, que sí la ama y ella le corresponde. Y, y, y, ¡Un Blaise y una Anastasia juntos! Bueno, no juntos, juntos, pero sí juntos. Ya me entienden.

Hablando de eso. Pensaba meter en la historia un par de escenas de Lemmon. Bastante ligero, en realidad. Y solo un par en toda la historia, ya que la historia no es precisamente romántica y tampoco de puro sexo. Está el maldito bastardo que asesina gente por ahí. Pero, Astoria y Draco ya son grandecitos y pues, estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Sin embargo, antes quisiera saber que opinarian.

Ahora sí. Espero sus comentarios y bueno, sus opiniones para saber que les pareció. Es más un capítulo transitorio, pero ustedes dirán. ¡Ah! Y ya que ya, les invito a leer mi nueva historia: De amor y otras leyes. Es de Scorpius y Rose, y pues tiene una temática algo particular. Es un Universo Alterno. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Espero les guste. (:

¡Saludos! Gabriela. C:


End file.
